I need you now
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: life isn't so fun for Lucy her father hated her, yet she's rich, sweet, kind and has a lot of friends, but what will happened when Sting her childhood friend went back, and her new best friend Natsu and Vice President Jellal spice and change up her life? and what will happen if Laxus ex-lover leaves her side because he wanted to prove something to her father. High School life yeah
1. episode 1: i miss you

**I NEED YOU NOW**

I was bored and I feel restless that I made up another story…

**/STICY/NALU/** I don't know just pick on who you want the most… but for me I would prefer it would be a gralu but I had two stories with that theme : **their last waltz on winter** and **hide and seek… so yeah this two idiots ( Natsu and sting *)doesn't have enough scenes in some of my stories.**

setting = somewhere in Tokyo, High school life

Genre: romance (I don't know about that*), drama/ slice of life (I can write more if it is based on real life*) and a little action (I suck at humor and I'm not a comedian type of person, I'm more of a Rogue Cheney type person in real life*)

.

**EPISODE 1: I miss you**

.

5 p.m.

**Lucy's POV**

I'm here alone at my apartment in an upscale building, my dad and I rarely talk and he just gave me material things, weekly allowances and etc. we haven't seen each other for five years already… I had friends at school they are fun to be with but why does it seem I feel incomplete?

I got bored and I haven't updated my story at my website account either. Suddenly… phone rang…

"hello who is this?"

"hey Luce why are you absent today? I'm worried…" as he said…. I recognized the voice….Natsu

"oh it was just you Natsu, I thought (she thought it was her father*)…. Anyway what happened to your phone" as I ask him… hmmm I guess that he broke it again

"I broke it…" as he said… I'm right

"what the hell Natsu… it's your fifth time you broke your phone… first was you threw it to the ground when Gray called you and insulted/teased you idiot, second you threw it to the sea when your Father called you that he was sorry that he can't meet you for the tenth time this year, you know he is a busy person, third was you threw it to Gajeel's face when you have your so called fight, fourth was you exploded it in our science class, you remember that phones are prohibited at that room. and what happened to your fifth phone?"

"uhmmm I threw it when Laxus's face when he called me a dense idiot and I got detention… so why are you absent today?"

"I'm just tired… I'll go to school tomorrow, and I already called Erza earlier coz she flooded me with missed calls, Gray texted me too as well as the others. Ok bye.." as I said to him and I hang up the phone… damn Laxus deserves an standing ovation for telling him he's such a dense idiot… wait why is he at school… oh probably visiting his gramps.

I think I need to go outside and take a walk to clear my mind, I wore a baby blue with white stripes denim shorts a pink sleeveless an a white jacket with hood with a blue cross design in front of it, and I wore a white running shoes…

As I walk to the park with my dog plue a Siberian husky, I received a call again… unknown number? Then I ignore it

I seated to the swing and let my dog play with a ball that brought with us, suddenly I receive a call again from the same number? Could it be that Natsu already broke his new phone that Mr. Igneel Dragneel bought (Natsu's Dad*)

"hello Natsu did you already broke your phone again!" as I yelled

"what the hell Lucy my ears hurt don't yell did you forget I have keen sense of hearing…"

"what the hell who are you?"

"eh you forgot about me already you forgot THE GREAT Sting Eucliffe, your bestfriend in elementary… so you want me to call you blondie again or what!?"

"S-Sting! Is it really you? Then who is your other best friend?"

"what the?! Hey blondie do you doubt me? My other best friend beside you is none other than Rogue…. Still you wouldn't believe me so how about I tell you what happened back then and some of your embarrassing moments with just the two of us?"

"ok! I believe you! Stop reminding me those moments its embarrassing damn it! So why did you call?"

"oh I have a surprise for you tomorrow so please wear the necklace that rogue and I gave you before, remember the locket with the picture of the 3 of us in it, the pink heart shape locket. So yeah goodnight I'll call you tomorrow for my surprise."

Then he hung up…

What the hell is he thinking?! After this years of no communication after we graduated in elementary, he just suddenly disappeared and now he was about to surprise me? Am I really that lucky that I see it as a curse now? So yeah earlier I was absent coz I visited my mom's grave then sting called and what's next?! I'll see my best friend Natsu here at this park!?

"Plue let's go home!" as I call my dog but then I noticed someone is with him….Natsu?

"hey Luce what are you doing outside it's 8 p.m. already your parents might be worried…"

"Natsu? Why are you here"

"eh? I was buying some chili powder at the convenience store then I took a short cut and then I saw you here… by the way I'll walk you home, your parents might…"

"no need Natsu I live alone here at Tokyo, my father is at another country coz of business…"

"oh.. then your mom might…"

"my mom is dead Natsu…"

"I'm sorry then I'll just walk you home it's dangerous at night, Luce."

I nodded at him and he walked me up until we arrived at the building, his jaws drop and his eyes were wide….

"Natsu could it be you didn't know about my family background, you know everyone knows about the Heartfilia family."

"sorry I rarely watched the television but I don't care, coz Lucy is Lucy, the scary, cheerful and kind hearted Lucy that I saw and know at school…"

"you really are such a dense idiot, anyway goodnight Natsu…" as I said to him I waved my hand and entered the building, and I felt lonely again… alone at my room. with plue who is sleeping again…

Natsu you dense idiot!

And

Sting you egoistic idiot!

I hope everything will be fine tomorrow

**The next day**

I wore my uniform (black pleated skirt, navy blue blazer with Fiore academy in it, plain white shirt, black knee high black socks, and my light blue necktie*) and wore the necklace sting told me, I came to school and I finally said the truth on why was I absent yesterday after they interrogated me… I told that I visited my mom's grave… coz I missed her.

But then sir Gildarts our homeroom teacher entered.

"hey brats listen up I have a new student transferring here! So behave."

Then a familiar blonde walk besides sir Gildarts

"hi I'm the great Sting Eucliffe nice to meet you all…."

"sting…" as I mumbled suddenly he look at me, our eyes met and I felt everyone is staring at us.

"Lucy is that you? Blondie I missed you!" as he shouted and run to me, he grabbed me and hug me…I notice the stares of my class mates, there's Yukino, Lisanna, Erza, gray, Juvia, Gajeel, levi, orga, Natsu and the others

"what the heck are you doing here? I thought you…" as I stuttered

"first of all I want to say sorry I leave you before coz there a recession in this country, anyway it's good to see you, rogue couldn't made it here." As he said

"such a shame…. Anyway it's good to see the arrogant, egotistic, badass brat again." Then I hugged him back again

"ehem. _Fake cough*_ ehem sorry for interrupting your little reunion with your boyfriend but we need to start the class, sting sit on that vacant sit at the back of your girlfriend"

"he's not my boyfriend !"

"I wouldn't mind it blondie" as he teased

"hey luce who is he?" as Natsu whispered ( we are on the last row, Natsu sat on my right side which means on my left is the window my other best friend when I got bored at my class I just look at my best friend the window, like any major character sits*)

"my bestfriend why Natsu?" as I wrote in the paper and threw it to him

"I thought I was your best friend luce!" as he wrote back with a crying emoticon, then I let out a chuckle but then Sting grabbed it in my hand and wrote something

"got a problem with me pink head" as he wrote to the both of us… in red ink. I silently chuckled when I look to the both of them…

**Time skip**

**Lunch break **

**STING'S POV**

I grabbed Blondie's hand and told her I was hungry

"hey Let's eat…"

"sure! By the way where do you want to eat?"

"hmmmm at the canteen I don't have food with me" as I said to her then as we go to the canteen, everyone was staring at us, I knew she was the second most popular girl at the school and her friend Ms. Scarlet is the first, I researched everything about her when I was away….

"I'll wait for you at the vacant table" as she pointed at the corner vacant table. I nodded and went to order my food, so when I get back I saw she was being swarm by those boys…. I stomped towards them and they all ran away after they saw me….

As I seated beside her… and she opened her bentou…. And I know she made it….

"hey Lu-chan can I have a taste…. Of your food you cooked it yourself, right"

"yeah I cooked it, sti-kun you want some?... say ah" as she said and I opened my mouth then she feed me her tempura…. I hate to admit it but I miss these good old times, at least Rogue isn't here….

"it's delicious… it looks like you really haven't change a bit… although you changed in a good way, you have the curves in all right places"… as smirk and teased her, I looked at her body… I mean her physical appearance, then she punched my arm, she looks embarrassed.

"Sti-kun you idiot! I wish Ro-chan is here…" as she said, wow that break my heart… Rogue and Lucy were really close back then…

Suddenly a group of people walk towards us.

"Luce can I eat your food?" as the pink head sit beside her, what the hell go away dude, back off then someone seated at my right a girl with light blue short hair (yukino*)… beside the pink head dude is a girl with white short hair seated beside him (Lisanna*), beside her is Ms. Scarlet, a stripper? (Gray*), a blue haired girl that looks in love with the stripper? (Juvia*), A blue haired bookworm? (Levi*), a hoodlum with piercings (Gajeel*), another blond badass guy (Laxus*), a long white haired girl with a suspicious smile (Mira*), and a brunette drinking a suspicious liquid in bottle (Cana*).

"uhmmm by the way this are my friend sting…" then they introduce one by one

"so who are you to my Luce?" as the pink head said… really did he really said my Luce?

"I'm her BELOVED bestfriend!" as I said to him

"I thought you are Lucy's boyfriend?" as a long white haired girl with a suspicious smile (Mira*) said to us, I saw Lucy blushed and the pink head look angry, then I put my arm over her shoulder and gave everyone a victory smirk.

"if she wouldn't mind…. As far as I can remember Lu-chan never had a boyfriend, it would be a privilege to be her first…" as I said to them

Suddenly my great speech was cut off when Lucy laugh while looking at the phone, everyone on the table look suspiciously at her… then I peek on it… and damn it..

_From: Ro-chan_

_To: Lu-chan_

_Subject: I miss you_

_How are you Lu-chan I want to visit you next time but the __**idiotic Sting**__ went there first, I'm here at my class, I'm not interested in it and got bored so I secretly texted you… I hope you are ok, I'll punched __**THAT IDIOT**__ if he keeps teasing you…by the way I miss you a lot._

… then she texted him back with a smile plastered across her face.

_From: Lu-chan_

_To: Ro-chan_

_Subject: I miss you too_

_Hahaha don't worry Sti-kun didn't bother me at all I never thought he haven't change a bit he is still an idiot… anyway it's lunch, eat now… I know you are hungry and thanks for sending me a picture of Frosch, your cat is so cute, I'll send you a picture of Plue too… _

… what the hell is wrong with them, damn it Rogue…

Suddenly the pink head complained more and pouted at Lu-chan, Lucy gave up and feed him too… the rest of the group look at us… with various emotion plastered in their face…

What the hell…

**NATSU'S POV**

The new guy seems really close to Luce, I'm jealous, last night I lied to her, I know her family background, I stalk her not the Juvia way, I was just bothered why she was absent yesterday, I also purposely walk on the park to be with her alone, and when I walk to her house I was about to tell her that I like her a lot, I was about to say that I love you luce but before I said it to her, she said that I was a dense idiot…

Then this morning the new dude hugged her, least now I know that they are not in a relationship… but what bothered me the most is the guy Luce is texting, she's smiling while texting. I was irritated so I gave her my best puppy eyes and pouted; she gave up and feed me… I also noticed the irritated look of the new guy…

"I'm Natsu her BEST FRIEND" as I growled

"I'm Sting her BELOVED CHILDHOOD BESTFRIEND" as he growled too

Everyone looks amused by our little conversation… I give him a look like _I-won't-give-her-up-to you-bastard, _and he also give me a _i-wont-lose-to-you-bastard look… _ meanwhile Luce is still texting… ro-chan? Is that a girl or a boy… damn it I'm jealous.

…..

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Did you like it or not? STING X LUCY X NATSU**

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT jeez woosh thanks for reading my stories I appreciate it a lot jeez uhmmm yeah jeez thanks

Please R&R


	2. EPISODE 2 run and chase

INYN

**EPISODE 2: run and chase**

**LUCY'S POV**

The day ended peacefully~~ yeah peacefully meaning Natsu picking a fight with Sting and both of them got a detention, Because they 'accidentally' threw some random chemicals at each other at the science laboratory. It was normal for Natsu but for sting that just transferred today, it was frustrating for me, because I need to accompany him due to he hates vehicles. He even told me that he vomited inside the cab earlier…

As I wait for them outside, I saw Laxus…. He is a friend, yeah we are just friends right now…

"Lucy, I thought you went home already?" as he said he was quite shock seeing me here at this hour, coz normally I went home after school

"nah, I need to wait for Sting… so you have been really busy this semester…" as I fake a smile to him

"yes… Mira, Cana and I will be graduating soon… we are seniors after all…" he said as he forced to smile too yet when I saw his eyes it look so sad…

"…" I was speechless when he said that… just the thought of graduating means that he will leave… I can't see him I mean see them anymore

"Lucy I'm sorry about that time, I should have…."

"it's my fault too… I think you need to rest… so bye take care…" as I pushed his back so he can left…

"take care too Lucy…" as he said while he waved his hand, I watched his back until he left the campus…. Damn it…

I waited for another 15 minutes, I saw some of my friends like Jellal, Yukino, the Strauss siblings, and etc. left and I wave goodbye to them and at last detentions over for them

"let's go home Luce!" as Natsu said to me

"how about me? Your great best…." As Sting said but I cut him off before he said your great best friend in the world! And before they fight again…

"ok shut up to the both of you… so the two of you do you wanna come to my house?" as I asked them and I saw them grinned like an idiot like they had a thought of I can have some alone time with Lucy! It was too obvious… just then Gray, Erza, Levi and Gajeel appeared at their backs.

"so can we can go too?" as Erza said

"sure! But I think we just need to walk coz the three guys who hate vehicles might vomit inside the cab." as I sarcastically said to them

**An hour later (of walking and running*)**

**Lucy's condominium **

Finally we got inside and all of us literally face planted ourselves on the cold floor of my flat.

"nice and cold~~~" as gray said as he stripped his clothes

"gray your clothes~~ ok for now I'll just let it go just don't be butt naked… damn it's too hot outside…" as I said them

"hey blondie is your friends really like that they were such a bunch of weirdos" as Sting complained and then he earned glares of my friends

"shut up eucliffe you are such a weirdo too…. Ro-chan is better than you…. And don't bad mouth my friends or I'll drag you to the roller coaster… like what I did to Ro-chan…." As I said to him still we are all resting on the cold floor. Then he rolled on the floor until he reached me and look at me…

"since I came back you are always ro-chan this and ro-chan that… I know that you haven't seen each other for two years… but how about me I'm jealous…" as he said then I seated on the floor and rest my back at the edge of the couch…

"jealous? Really, the great Eucliffe is jealous? That's new!" as I sarcastically said to him

Suddenly Natsu crawled like a worm towards me but before he came towards me Sting jumped into my lap and rest his head on it…

"yeah I'm fucking jealous blondie…." As he said then I smack his head then Natsu seated beside me and leaned his head on my shoulder

"your words Sting! Or i'll punish you!" as warned him

"how about me Luce?" as Natsu said suddenly I heard our stomachs growl

"Lucy can we borrow your kitchen?" as Erza said then she stood up from the floor and I nodded

"I'll help you Erza. By the way Lu-chan you don't need to help I think you are way to stressed out by _them (Sting and Natsu*)_" As Levi stood up as well

"thanks!" as I said then I pulled out my phone…

"who are you calling Luce?" as Natsu purred

"yeah who are you calling" as Sting said

Then I glared to the both of them

.

_Phone conversation_

"_hello Loke, can I get my dog?"_

"_sure hime!"_

"_ok… thanks."_

_End of phone conversation_

_._

Then they both look at me

"Loke?! That playboy flirt bastard cousin of yours?!" as they both said in unison

"yeah he always took care of Plue when I'm in school… and you both knew that Loke works as a model… so he had plenty of time to waste…"

A few moments later

Loke arrived with Plue and the two idiots fell on the cold hard floor when I stood up and Loke and Plue yanked me….

"Sting?! What the hell are you doing here!" as Loke said

"you missed me huh? Be amazed you idiotic cat lover or should I say playboy flirt bastard I THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE just transferred to your beloved cousin's school!"

"what the hell hime?! Don't call me a cat lover you owned a cat too" as Loke yelled

"by the way Gray wake up your _friend (loke*)_ is here" as I kicked at the half naked gray

**Meanwhile**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

**At the kitchen**

Erza and Levi are cooking

"hey Erza I want to know, is your relationship with Jellal…~~~" as Levi teased the scarlet haired student council president

"Levi! D-d-d-don't be like that! How about you and Gajeel" as Erza stuttered with her face flushed red

"uhmmm…. Wait stop! No! back to the real question, so do the two of you have you already kissed at the student council room~~~" as Levi teased while washing some veggies

"no! I was busy being the Student council president and he was also busy doing his job as vice president…." As Erza replied in a sad tone as she stirred the soup

"hey don't be sad…" as Levi tried to comfort her friend

"what are you cooking shrimp?" as Gajeel said and who just appeared from nowhere making the two girls said _Kyaaa! _

"what are you doing here!?" as Erza glared at Gajeel and point the knife to him

"chill Erza! don't point me that knife, I just want to help you guys, and actually they are noisy and rowdy at the living room"

"oh is that so then help me to chop this veggies, now!" as Erza threatened him

"I'll help you too gaj.." as she get the knife from Gajeel and she began to chop the veggies

"gihi! thanks shrimp!" as he said while hugging Levi the back and holds Levi's hands while both of them chop the vegetables…

"HEY STOP BEING LOVEY DOVEY THERE! AND HELP ME COOK!" as Erza glared and yell to the both of them

"yes Ma'am!" as both of them said in unison

**.**

**MEANWHILE **

**NATSU'S POV**

What the?! Damn it now I'm alone in the living room with Luce's bastard cousin (Loke*), ice bastard (Gray*), and Luce's bastard friend (sting*).

Luce got irritated to us that she went to her bedroom… and a few moments later Erza and the lovey dovey couple finished their cooking, all of us are in the dining room, and Lucy is still in her bedroom

"call Lucy! Tell her that dinner is ready!" as Erza glared at us…

"ok I'm going to call her!" as I and her bastard best friend said (sting*)

Both of us stared at each other then we both rushed to Lucy's room, but then as we both about to open her door, she suddenly opened it and we all fell on the ground, which made everyone went to us and I heard some chuckled and some were worried and I feel that Erza is going to kill us…

"Lu-chan are you alright?"

"yeah but I hope that this two idiots will stand up so I can kill them…" Lucy said to us with a threatening tone and when I look at her I blushed I didn't notice that one of my hands is groping one of her boobs…. Damn it I don't know what should I feel right now! Scared? Happy? Embarrassed?

"sorry I didn't mean it" as I seated suddenly she slapped me as well as Sting

**STING'S POV**

Ok as this pink head idiot stood up on the table I quickly stood up too and both of us dashed towards Lucy's room but before we opened the door she opened it and I was in a dazed that she looks cute on a blue shirt and black shorts and when we fell on top of her… I accidentally… hey believe me I ACCIDENTALLY touched her other huge breast… I do enjoy it but on the other hand I felt scared on Lucy's wrath… I remembered back in elementary when she kicked me on _that_ part and it hurts a lot… and when we seated in front of her. She slaps me in the face. And it hurts a lot…

.

.

.

And after that we ate a not so pleasant dinner at Lucy's apartment, coz it turned out to be a food fight, and we all got a little taste (except the girls*) of Lucy's wrath when she got her whip. Some of her classmates left like Erza, Gajeel, Gray, and Levi… wow did I just remember their names… I would actually love to call them the demon, gangster, stripper, and the bookworm. Meanwhile it looks like the pink head idiot and her stupid cousin is still here.

.

.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Lucy is now playing with her dog plue and the three guys are so damn jealous to her dog coz she is focusing all her attention to Plue.

"Plue is so cute, I love you Plue…." As Lucy said while hugging her dog

"how about me~~" as Loke purred on her ear, but then Lucy just pushed him out of the couch and he fell on the floor

"shut up, hey Natsu! Sting! It's getting Late… how about you guys go home…"

"Luce for me you are home~" as Natsu whined

"I wanna sleep here~~~" as sting whined as well…

"go home before I kicked you out!"

"Aye!" as they hurriedly went outside the door.

Loke on the other hand is playing with Plue at the kitchen, and Lucy is staring outside the window of the living room…

Suddenly her phone rang

_Loudspeaker Phone conversation (Lucy and ?)_

"_it's late…why did you call?" as Lucy ask in a concerned tone_

"_just checking out if you are fine…"_

"_you haven't change at all, I thought after dad threatened you, you wont be calling me. By the way why are you standing in front of the building? You look like an idiot"_

"_yeah I'm such an idiot… also I can't see you, so how come you see me down here"_

"_I have some binoculars remember….you look cute down there" as she teased to the man over the phone_

"_I ain't cute… by the way I miss you…" as he said_

"_I miss you too, I should have fought for you, us pretending as friends hurts me a lot.." as she said_

" _but we both broke up… because I was such a coward… I did fight for you but I think it was more worth it if I punched your dad."_

"_idiot! If you did that you will be killed…you fought your love for me, but how can I moved on if both of us still like each other." As Lucy said_

"_I remember when you forced me to watched a romantic film… and the message of the movie is 'there are people who loved each other but they are not meant to be together' so I think it also applies to us, Lucy after I graduated, I will be leaving this country and study college at England…"_

"_what!? no please don't leave me…please wait for me…" as she said and she started to cry_

"_I feel that there are other people who suit to be with you, your father hated me a lot that he could kill me…"_

Laxus you Idiot! as Lucy thought to herself as she is looking on the window where she saw Laxus is looking up to her… she tried not to cry but tears kept flowing, and all she can say to her first love and first boyfriend is…

"_yeah but Laxus I will wait for you… I pro…"_

"_don't promise Lucy… please don't promise.. don't wait for me… if we are meant to be together.. we will be together, it might not be this time, maybe soon… who knows what might Fate lead us… by the way I need to go home now… goodnight."_

"_wait don't go! I will go down there hey Laxus don't hung up the phone!..." as Lucy yelled then as she look at the window again she saw Laxus leaving…_

_End of phone conversation_

then after that Lucy rushed towards the door, Loke on the other hand is quietly observing his heartbroken cousin run outside barefooted…

on the Other hand Sting heard it all (he had a keen sense of hearing*) outside Lucy's door (actually he went back to Lucy's room but then he heard it all*). He can't believe it he gritted his teeth and clench his fist… he just can't take it, then he decides run and find Lucy.

Lucy ran to the streets and tried to find Laxus, she was crying and Running…

Meanwhile Natsu is at the convenient store near the building and as he eat some food. He saw Laxus standing in front Lucy's condominium and as he approaches him, Laxus suddenly run away… Natsu knew that Lucy and Laxus has a past but after they break up Natsu took it as a chance to spend a lot of time to Lucy… so she can forget about him… but then a few minutes later… he saw Lucy running outside her condominium barefooted and crying.

"Laxus! Where are you?!" as she shouted while running… people were looking at her and thinking is she crazy or something bad happened to her. They tried to help her but she ignored it, just then he took it as an opportunity to be with her, and run towards her.

Now Lucy is finding Laxus, yet Sting and Natsu is running towards her…. And at that time there are a lot of people on the streets!

…

**Competition Starts now! Who will find who? Will Lucy find Laxus? Or will Sting or Natsu will find Lucy?**

**Hahahaha after listening to mirrors-justin timberlake and I need you now, an inspiration just got into me…. And I wrote this story….. I hope you all like this….**

**I just feel like to put Laxus as an Ex-lover of Lucy… jeez don't be mad! Guys so yeah hope you all like it**


	3. episode 3: without you

**I.N.Y.N.**

**Episode 3: without you **

**Lucy's pov**

Where is he? Laxus don't freaking leave me…

"Laxus!" as I cried and shouted his name

I ran to the streets, I didn't care about how cold tonight is… I didn't care if I was running bare footed , all I care right now is too see him right now and explain what he just said to me on the phone. I just don't want him to leave me here alone, and marry some stupid rich guy that my father wanted me to marry.

Suddenly I saw a familiar tall blonde in a fur jacket, across the street. "Laxus!" I shouted his name and he look back, his eyes were kind of sad and he bitterly smiled at me, but before I ran towards him someone pulled me and I saw Laxus forced a smile and wave at me then he left.

"Idiot! didn't you see the street lights! It's red!" as a familiar voice said to me and grabbed me on my waist and when I looked it's none other Sting, he is hugging me tightly.

"Luce! You idiot!" as Natsu yelled at me, he was in front of me then he wiped my tears…. I look at his face, and he was so concerned, yet he purposely blocks me from seeing Laxus.

"why? are doing this? Aren't you two my best friends? You should have help me."

"we are helping you…. To move on…"

"yes we are helping you, Luce please you are hurting yourself, why can't you just accept that you two broke up."

"Sting? Natsu? I just don't know what to do anymore…"

"how about we go home? I'll carry you"

"Luce I'll carry you!"

"no you are small to carry her. I'll do it!"

" thanks Sting, but I warn you I'm heavy."

"how about me Luce?"

"maybe next time Natsu…"

**NATSU'S POV**

As Luce's best friend carried her on his back, I was kind of jealous, I'm not that small aren't I? I think I need to drink more milk…

As we arrived at her building I saw her cousin waiting outside.

"Lucy you should sleep…"

"thanks uhmmm Loke please accompany me for tonight."

"sure."

"thanks cousin." As she said and Luce went inside the building

"hey how about us" as I said

"go home…" as Lucy's cousin said to us

"ok hey Loke take care of blondie…"

"yeah Sting…"

"but Luce…"

"hey pinky go home now, let's just visit her tomorrow." As this blond said to me… then I also went home…. Tomorrow at school I will tell her that I love her!

.

.

.

**Loke's pov**

As soon as we are on her bed room, my cousin began to sulk, and I hugged her.

"sleep for now, Hey Luce do you want to go on my work tomorrow?"

"your work? At the modelling agency? You never let me go with you before."

"yeah there is a photoshoot tomorrow so sleep now, don't worry I'll sleep at the living room with Plue!"

"okay good night Loke"

"good night my beloved cousin, plue come here sleep beside me~~~ ." As I kissed the forehead of my cousin and as I closed the door I saw her fall asleep in her bed…

My cousin suffered quite a lot maybe taking her with me at my work will help her to ease her pain…

She will be a pretty good model, she will surely attract males when she's gone popular… and I will be more attracted to her, it's fine after all i'm just adopted, turned into her 'cousin'. Yet the truth is I'm her bodyguard trained to protect her, what will happen if she knew the truth, maybe she wont forgive me.

I will do anything to protect her, I always see her quite a lot, I don't want her to suffer anymore…

"goodnight Lucy…" as I whispered before I fell asleep at her couch with Plue.

….

Lucy is sleeping at this Dream POV

_Flash back _

_I met him that rainy night my phone got snatched by some robber then I saw him knock the guy down_

"_miss it's dangerous at night, you should go home, your parents might be worried at you" as he said to me I was kind of scared because he was such a big guy and he wore a yakuza like outfit and he has a scar on his eye._

"_hey miss are you alright?" as he ask me again_

"_y-y-yeah…"as I stammered with my words I knew I was blushing maybe coz he is handsome _

"_I'll walk you home sorry if I scare you." As he said yes he is a big guy but I'm not that scared of him_

"_no it's fine, by the way thank you for knocking him out by the way I'm Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_I'm Laxus Dreyar nice to meet you, so where do you live your parents might get worried to you. I'll walk you home kid."_

"_huh?! Don't call me kid!"_

"_you look like one to me, so let's go your mother might yell at you, when a brat like you is soaking wet coz of the rain."_

"_your soak too and no one will yell at me." As I argue with him as we walk to the streets_

"_you had a rude attitude to your savior are some kind of rich spoiled kid?"_

"_yes I am got a problem! I'm a Heartfilia!"_

"_huh? Heartfilia? I never heard of them."_

"_really? Are you from outerspace?!" what the hell he didn't know me_

"_I rarely watched TV and I'm a scholar so I study and play for my school so I rarely watched TV I just listened to music, so got a problem with it? Brat?!" as he sarcastically said to me. I was just weird out by him, is he insane? Everyone knows about the Heartfilia family. _

"…_.." as I was speechless and look at him_

"_if you are thinking that I will be nice to you Coz you are some rich brat sorry but I don't care about that I'm aiming to be the next master of the school."_

"_huh school?"_

"_yes my gramps own a school, I'm sophomore high school, and you are?"_

"_I'm graduating at middle school this year."_

"_you want to go to my school?"_

"_I'll think about it, by the way I live here alone at this building, so come inside!"_

"_are you that rich?! Wait you are a minor and you live alone are you crazy and you are inviting a man inside your room?!"_

"_hey don't think anything malicious and I just want to dry your clothes coz you are also wet! You might get a cold!"_

"_oh sorry brat, by the way where's your parents?"_

"_my mom is dead and my father is… I just hate him and he hated me…"_

"_sorry about that, my mom is dead too and my dad he did this scar to me, he wanted to take over the school, and a lot of things happened it was gone worst so yeah my gramps disowned his own son…"_

"_sorry… so we both got a worse past."_

"_yeah I guess so…"_

_A few days later we always saw each other accidentally and we don't know why… and then we started to date we really like each other's company, he was quite a scary and intimidating on his outer appearance but deep inside he was a gentle guy, he cares for others, he also value his reputation, and he has a dream and ambition which I admire a lot, until I entered his high school and he is a senior we enjoyed it a lot, then one day._

"_hey I'll walk you home Lucy." as he hold my hand_

"_sure! Damn it was a tiring day… Mira keeps teasing us, Natsu keeps annoying me, he's my bestfriend but then Gray talk to me then Juvia got a wrong idea and keeps calling me love rival.. ahhhh I'm stressed out" as I said to him _

"_then how about I'll teach them a lesson?" as he teased me_

"_hey don't be like that they are my friends, and I know you can't do that without a valid reason !" as I said to him then we both laugh suddenly a black limousine stopped in front of us._

"_good day Lady Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_good day too caprico, why are you here?"_

"_Lucy who is he?"_

"_Laxus, caprico is our Butler, Caprico this is Laxus Dreyar my boyfriend."_

"_Laxus? by the way Lady Lucy your father wanted to talk to Mr. Laxus Dreyar."_

"_Father why? I want to go too!"_

"_No ,your father wanted to talk to him only, now let's go"_

"_but…"_

"_don't worry it's just a talk with your father, at least I can meet the father of my girlfriend so see you tomorrow."_

"_bye!"_

"_hey Luce I'll walk you home!"_

"_no thanks Natsu, erza, Gray, Mira, and Cana I can go home at my own , so see you all tomorrow!"_

_._

_._

_._

_The next day_

"_Lucy I can I talk to you?" as he said then I nodded and he hold my hand up until we are on the rooftop. Then he hugged me tightly._

" _I don't know, I don't want to, I'm confused, Virgo my maid went to my room last night and told me what happened yesterday…"_

"_so you know what your father said.."_

"_yes….I'm sorry but I think let's break up, I hope we can be friends." As I said to him while crying I can't still believe that my father threatened him… _

"_but I think I can…." As he insist and I began to cry, I tried to push him but he hug me again_

"_no Laxus, you will be killed please accept it let's break up, I don't want to see you being tortured or killed."_

"_are you sure I will fight for you…"_

"_at this time Laxus both of us are students, so …"_

"_ok I understand… I'm sorry if"_

"_I'm sorry I should have fought for you I'm sorry if I'm scared of my father"_

"_I'm sorry too, I need to go now I love you and bye Lucy I hope we could still be friends."_

"_yeah but please don't leave."_

"_I wont but I can't promise that." As he said then he let go of our embrace_

"_bye Laxus, see you tomorrow."_

"_bye too Lucy see you tomorrow take care….i love you."_

"_bye I love you too…" as I said to him while I cry and kiss him for the last time… I hope this is not our last time_

_-end of flashback-_

….

**So yeah you like it? I don't know… I am sick right now that my stories have gone a bit weird.**

**So yeah I hope you like it.**


	4. episode 4 a trip to pegasus agency

**I need you now **

**Episode 4: a trip to Blue Pegasus agency **! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Lucy's POV**

Ugh what the?! It's past 7 a.m. Σ(ﾟーﾟ；)

"I AM LATE!" I shouted at my room. then I rushed towards the living room and saw Loke my cousin wearing my pink apron with white ruffles on the edges, and he was holding a spatula.

"oh Lucy I called your school that you can't go today, so don't rush anyway I cooked breakfast, coz earlier Virgo came in here with some groceries, and I told her that I'll just cook for you so…" as he greeted me with his usual smile, I look at him from head to toe, and out from nowhere, I laugh

"HAHHAHAHAHAHHAH! Gosh hahaha you made my day really, hahaha!" as I laugh to him, whoever taught that the famous and stylish flirt cousin of mine would barged into my kitchen, wear my apron and cook for me, how sweet…

"hey don't laugh at me!" as he protest then he dragged me to the table

"I'm sorry I didn't expect hahaha I'm sorry anyway you look good in that apron!" as I teased him, he just smirked and winked at me then gave me some toast

"anyway Lucy here eat this… by the way I want you to go with my job at the studio, also I had a recording with the trimens…"

"the playboys! Uhmmm ok… hmmmm you really are a good cook… no more like you are a husband material Loke!" as I teased him again

"so you want me to marry you ~honey~~~"

"Loke you are such an idiot, we are cousins!"

"so if I'm not your cousin, will you marry me, Honey~~~?" as he teased me

"hahahaha hmmm maybe… I don't know… hey where's the butter, sweet heart~~?" as I grinned at him

"oh I forgot to tell virgo to buy one, so I leave you now I'll be back here at 9 a.m. so be ready."

"yeah take care cous'!"

….

**Meanwhile at school**

"where is Luce?"

"oh her cousin called and told the teacher that she can't go today!" as Levi informed them

"she's with her bastard playboy cousin?!" as the two shouted (Sting and Natsu*)

"I think she is stressed because of you two." As erza Glared at them

"but?!"

"shut up the class is about to start!" as Minerva shouted (she's the student council's secretary *)

"you should be the one who should shut up!" as Erza shouted suddenly Jellal appeared out from nowhere

"ehem* Minerva, Meredy and Erza, let's go back to class." As Jellal warned them

"yes….." as they said

"I want to go to Luce~"

"shut up pinky.." suddenly he got a text from Rogue

.

.

.

_From: lonely boy (Rogue*)_

_To: Sting the great _

_Subject: I saw Lucy_

_Hey idiot I saw Lucy with her cousin and they are at the blue Pegasus agency… yeah she's also with the trimens and a small horrid looking guy that keeps sniffing her like a dog. don't worry I'll skip school today, also don't even dare to skip your class or I won't feed your cat, maybe I'll just adopt your cat and you will not see Lector in your whole damn life. (+_+)#_

_-END-_

_._

_._

_._

_From: Sting_

_To: lonely boy (rogue*)_

_Subject: WTF!_

_What the F***! _Σ(ﾟーﾟ；) _Don't you dare touch my cat or I'll kidnap your cat! anyway keep an eye to her, one of her friends is going to devour me if she saw me using the phone at class hours, she's damn scary! Ms. Scarlet is so scary! And Minerva is a demon! Bye and don't ever think of catnapping my Lector!_

_-END-_

"rogue? Who is he?" as Natsu ask

"hey why are you looking at my phone Pinky!"

"nothing… bastard…"

"THE TWO OF YOU SIT!" as evergreen shouted at them

"aye!"

…

**Time skip**

**9 a.m.**

**Author's POV**

**Knock… knock…**

Loke arrived and as he opened the door he saw his 'cousin' smiled at him, Lucy wore a white summer dress with ruffles/frills from waist to above her knees, her wore a black glittery headband that he also bought, and she wore the wedge and it was his gift for her last year on her birthday.

"you look pretty as always cous'."as he complimented to his so called Cousin, he was mesmerized

"of course my one and only cousin bought me this pretty dress that I wore today, so do you like it?." As Lucy smiled at him but he flinched when Lucy mentioned cousin, coz the truth is they aren't blood related, and it's hard for him to pretend.

"yes, my princess, so let's go!" as he said

"I want to bring plue with us!"

"sure!"

.

.

.

. as they arrived at the Blue Pegasus Agency, they were greeted by the president

"oh if isn't Mr. Loke Lilica Heartfilia! Good to see you~~~ by the way you need to go to your recording with the trimens their manager Mr. ichiya will assist you!~~~"

"thanks Master Bob…"

"oh Miss Lucy Heartfilia its an honour to see you here at my agency~ what can I do for the young Heiress?"

"she's a bit shy Master Bob by the way she's here to see me on my work, she's a bit stressed out from school, by the way could her dog get inside the agency?." As he explained

"oh sure~ by the way the trimens are waiting for you at the studio after this you have a photo shoot, by the way Ms. Lucy come with us."

"thanks Master Bob, by the way just call me Lucy, Hey Plue come with me."

…

**AT THE RECORDING STUDIO ** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

1

2

3

Start!

**Poison kiss **

**Loke****：** Give In To Temptation

**Eve****：** My Promise To You

**Hibiki****：** I'll Rock You Hard

**Ren****：** With My Deep Emotion

**Loke****：** koe o kikasete…

**Hibiki****：** kami o nabikase…

**Eve****：** Ah… Lesson Of The Night

**Ren****：** Slowly x2

**Loke****：** yasashii hidarite

**Hibiki****：** karamaru migite

**Eve****：** ai no yukiba o

**Ren****：** sagashite

**Loke****：** tokei wa hora mienai furishite

**Hibiki****：** tsuite koi yo ari no mama

**Eve****：** mune ni mimi o atete mina yo

**Ren****：** omae to no kyori ni kodou ga

**All****：****Feeling x3****Ah…**

**All****：****kuruwasetai POWAZON KISS**

**Hibiki****：** Rocking Hard x2

**All****：****torokete POWAZON KISS**

**Loke****：** More And More…And

**H. L. R.****：** towa ni POWAZON KISS

**Eve****：** Ah…kokoro no mama

**All****：****ataeyou POWAZON KISS**

**Ren****：** Love o kanjiro

**Hibiki****・****Ren****：** Love ni moero

**Hibiki****・****Eve****・****Ren****：** Love o shinjiro

**All****：****Love Is All! QUARTET NIGHT**

**Loke****：** uwakuchibiru ni

**Ran****：** nokoshita itami

**Eve****：** RIRAITO kasanete

**Ren****：** Game Is Starting

**Loke****：** tsugi wa jouzu ni

**Hibiki****：** senobi o shiro yo

**Eve****：** ROJIKKU janai

**Ren****：** itoshisa

**Loke****：** kotoba wa sukunai hou ga ii

**Hibiki****：** saguriatte mitsukeru Heart

**Eve****：** toiki no RABU SONGU…urumu hitomi

**Ren****：** kikasete hoshii omae no uta

**All****：****Ready? x3****Ah…**

**All****：****aru ga mama ni POWAZON KISS**

**Hibiki****：** Wanna Be U x2

**All****：****nurashite POWAZON KISS**

**Loke****：** Ride On x2

**L. H. R****：** motto POWAZON KISS

**Eve****：** Ah…yureru hada ni

**All****：****zutto POWAZON KISS**

**Ren****：** Love o kanjiro

**Hibiki****・****Ren****：** Love ni moero

**Hibiki. Ren. Eve****：** Love o shinjiro

**All****：****Love Is All! QUARTET NIGHT**

**Hibiki****：** arai hou ga ii honnou no mama All Right

**Loke****：** oshieta mama ni nē hayaku

**Eve****：** mayonaka no Dance sarakedashite

**Ren****：** mimi moto de Sing

**All****：****A****・****ga****・****in…**

**All****：****kuruwasetai POWAZON KISS**

**Hibiki****：** Rocking Hard x2

**All****：****torokete POWAZON KISS**

**Loke****：** More And More…And

**L. H. R****：** towa ni POWAZON KISS

**Eve****：** Ah…hizamazuki na yo

**All****：****ataeyou POWAZON KISS**

**Ren****：** Love o kanjiro

**Hibiki****・****Ren****：** Love ni moero

**Hibiki****・****Eve****・****Ren****：** Love o shinjiro

**All****：****Love Is All! QUARTET NIGHT**

.

.

.

.

"at last the song is finished!" as Eve exclaimed and removed his headphone as well as the other guys

"yeah!"

"oh your cousin looks like enjoying herself at listening to us."

"that's my cousin! Don't flirt with her!"

"cousin huh?" as Hibiki smirked

…

**TIME SKIP**

After the recording they went outside and Rogue saw Lucy with guys eat at a restaurant…

"The photo shoot is going to be held here outside~" as Mr. ichiya exclaimed dramatically

"then I'll just watched you here!" as Lucy smiled to her cousin, suddenly the photographer came in.

"Midnight! You are 30 minutes late" as Master Bob scolded him

"oh I slept at the train that's why I am late."

"ok let's start this pose and you woman join them!" as Midnight pointed at Lucy

"Eh?! I am not a model!"

"I don't care, you look like one to me. dress her up so we can finish this I need to sleep again, tsk!"

"but midnight Lucy isn't a model, the model is about to come, oh she's here! Angel come here!" as Master bob said

"hmmmm I don't like her… now dress the blonde girl up, so we can finish this!" as Midnight shouted

…..

Meanwhile Rogue is observing Lucy from the café

**Rogue's POV**

Here I am spying on my little sis..(yeah he is claiming Lucy his sister, without her consent *) inside a rowdy cafe

"Kyaa the trimens are doing a photoshoot!"

"isn't that Loke?! How handsome!"

"Eve is so cute!"

"Hibiki look so hot!"

"no Ren look so hot and exotic!"

As the girls squeal in deight ugh Fan girls….. suddenly some women came to my table and flirt to me, I'm not in the mood so I glared at them….

"tsk…" as I glared at them they back away they look scared, and thus I decided to go out the café.

.

..

. a few moments later

I was passing by suddenly I saw woman with blonde hair wearing an angel's costume passed by in front of me she tripped and I caught her.

"I'm sorry…" as she said… familiar her voice is familiar

"are you alright?" as I ask her and when she look at me I was mesmerized…

"Yeah… Rogue?! Is that you! I missed you!" as she said and hugged me tightly

"Lucy is that you?! You look…Beautiful" as I compliment her and she just smiled at me… suddenly she took my phone from my hands and took a picture of us.

"Hey, Lucy…. What are you doing?"

"say LUCY…"

"LUCYYY.." then she took a photo again… ugh she….made me grin….

"Hehehe I tricked you! Any way Rogue I need to go now… no wait come with me…" as she said and took my hand… damn it my Little sister is quite pushy so I don't have a choice anymore that I have to watched them do there photo shoot and I'm taking care of Plue…

"oh if isn't Mr. lonely boy~" as her Cousin Loke said to me

"don't worry I just passed by, but now I'm baby sitting her dog so I leave after the shoot."

"if that is what you said~ let's go Lucy!"

"see you later Rogue." As Lucy waved at me while she is being dragged by her cousin…

Now I'm seeing them in a creative photoshoot where four men are wearing some kind of a dark angel theme fighting over the angel (Lucy*)

"hey more emotion, look that woman is better than you guys! This is all about the four of you not her!" as the guy or photographer who looks like he came out from an idol group or visual kei scold them

"yes sir!" as the boys said

"wow I din't taught miss Lucy is a good model." As I heard one of the crew said

"hey you boy ( eve*) bend a little more and the four of you don't freaking sparkle! Just be more natural and get into your freaking role! Just f***ing feel it! Just be natural like that woman! (Lucy*)" as he scolded the boys (yeah Midnight is scolding them… as an amateur/freelance photographer I also do that so yeah!*)

A few awkward moments later and they are done… the photographer scolded the short and horrid looking guy I think he is their manager (ichiya*).

…**..**

**AT SCHOOL**

**Vacant hour**

"this is so boring~" as Natsu sighed

Suddenly Sting got a message from rogue (he sends the pictures of Lucy in an angel costume in solo and with Rogue*)

"What the hell?!" as he shouted now everyone is looking at him and they saw him blush, suddenly Natsu peek on his phone and saw Lucy in an angel costume he also blushed now Erza who just came in saw them, she took Stings phone..

"I'm confiscating this…"

"no! wait why?!"

"oh Lucy is cute in here… I won't confiscate this but send me her picture… now I can make her a candidate on Ms. Fiore this year." As she said

"a picture of Lu-chan let me see Erza~~~ oh wow she's cute~~~ we can now black mail her~ so she can participate this year~ yippee!" as Levi said

"but who is this Guy beside Luce?"

"Her boyfriend tsk… but I have to say she really look cute in that costume…" as Gray said

"Love rival!"

Suddenly Laxus came inside to call Erza and the two (Natsu and Sting*) glared at him

"Erza… Mira is calling you."

"Laxus. Oh look isn't Lucy Pretty in this?"

"Yeah…. Anyway let's go now aside from Mira Jellal is needs you now."

"J-J-Jellal n-n-needs m-m-me n-now?!" as he stammered and Blushed

"Hey my phone can I get it?" as Sting growled then Erza just threw his Phone to him… then he hurriedly texted Rogue

_From: Sting the great_

_To: lonely boy_

_Subject: Tsk_

_Hey why do you have a picture of her? Explain now!_

_-END-_

But then Rogue turned off his phone coz he is watching his so called Little sister on the shoot.

…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**YEAH hope you all like it…** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**By the way English is my second language and I often talk in English…. So yeah I hope you all like it… the next chapter will be a SCHOOL FESTIVAL! Hope you all could wait.**

The song poison kiss uta no prince-sama 2000% QUARTET NIGHT:

Kotobuki Reiji (寿嶺二) - Morikubo Shoutarou (森久保祥太郎) = Loke

Kurosaki Ranmaru (黒崎蘭丸) - Suzuki Tatsuhisa (鈴木達央) = Hibiki

Mikaze Ai (美風藍) - Aoi Shouta (蒼井翔太) = Eve

Camus (カミュ) - Maeno Tomoaki (前野智昭) = Ren

Yeah I like the song a lot… so jeez I just love their voice it was kinda sexy …. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I don't know if you heard the song but perhaps you guys watched it…

**POWAZON= poison on romanji **and I don't know why


	5. Episode 5: walking home

**INYN**

**Episode 5: walking home with the student council Vice-President**

**At the school**

**4: OO P.M.**

The class already ended and they are about to go home

_Phone conversation_

"_Rogue, come to my place right now."_

"_oh… why?"_

"_just come to my place.. alright."_

"_ok."_

_End of phone conversation_

"hey bastard did you call Luce?"

"huh? No, I called the guy who is with him."

Suddenly Natsu got a phone call from Igneel.

"_Natsu go home, your sister got a flu."_

"_what Wendy (his little sister*) got a flu?!"_

"_yeah go home, and take care of her, NOW I'm also on my way."_

"_sure! I'll go Now!"_

After that Natsu just dashed out from the room and skipping his cleaning duties with Gray and Gajeel,

….

At the Blue Pegasus agency

Lucy's POV

4:00 p.m.

We are now on the lounge area with the rest of the group of the trimens, Loke, Rogue, and the photographer that looks like he came from a visual kei J-pop group and is now sleeping in the carpet.

Suddenly I saw Rogue.. talking over the phone

"Lucy I have to go now, Sting called me… and he wanted to talk in private."

"oh take care! I can go home by myself."

"bye Lucy." As I waved my hand at him

"your Parfum is great~ anyway can we borrow your cousin this night? he needs to practice more." As this small man said to me while sniffing me just then my Cousin pulled me away from him and hugged me… Hibiki from the trimens suddenly winked at me, yet the way he looked at us and me… he looks like he knows a secret that I don't know and as if he wanted to tell me. Ren and Eve pulled their Manager…

"uhmmm cous' I can decline them and I'll send you home… you know so you can be safe…" as Loke said to me

"oh Loke… my dear cous' you should go with them…. Uhmm I need to go now… I need to rest and there is school tomorrow."

"but~"

"then so you wouldn't feel guilty then can you cook breakfast and dinner for me tomorrow! Is that a deal? Pretty please~"

"ok you won my dear cous' I'll cook for you. Just be safe I got the feeling that you will be going to a bookstore and a café."

"wow how did you know?"

"I just know… anyway be safe…"

"bye! Take care guys! And Master Bob I got a nice day. Thank you."

"take care Ms. Lucy.!"

…

At the student council room

4:00 P.M.

Erza's POV

This was a tiring day! Just then I dismissed the rest of the student council, I saw Jellal writing a love letter again, and if you are thinking that something is going on to us then you are wrong…. And everyone thought that he is my boyfriend, but let me clear everything he see just see me as a friend, a sister… after I dump him when we are still a kid… yes we are childhood friends AND I just saw him up until now as an older brother!…

anyway there was this guy that always helped me and he is my friend, but he had this weird habit of stripping… yeah it's Gray he told me that he liked me when we are still kids and I was separated to Jellal coz he went abroad. Yeah I liked Gray but Juvia seems obsessed over him, ever since she transferred at Fiore academy when we are still on Middle school with Gajeel.

I want to tell Gray that I liked him, and I want Juvia to stop Stalking my guy, coz Lyon is so obsessed on her…

"Jellal aren't you going home?" as I ask him

"later.. I need to finish this love letter." As he said to me he didn't even look he just continue to write

"Jellal you can text her…"as I sarcastically said to him

"but love letter's are romantic." As he said dramatically

"anyway I'll be going home now, Gray texted he just bought a new RPG and he wanted me to come over and play video games, coz there is a character that requips armour and he told me that I do resemble her."

"oh really~ I just think that he wanted some alone time with you~~~ Grayza" as he teased me

"WHAT THE HELL! Is Grayza?! Anyway why don't you just confess to her?! you look like a freaking stalker when you do that"

"chuckle*Gray and Erza equals Grayza isn't that obvious? Anyway good luck on your date."

"IDIOT!" as I shouted at him and run away… damn that idiot

He is such an idiot and He also got this secret identity when he is writing or texting his crush as Mystogan J. Siegrain… they met but he is wearing a damn cloak and face mask, I want to punched him for his idiocy…

And if you are wondering who is this Lucky girl? It's none other than my bestfriend Lucy…

Yeah I would support him but he acts like a damn idiot whenever Lucy is around, I'm also supporting Natsu… gosh what should I do... who would I support? Both of them has good points for Lucy and both of them are my friends, my childhood friends for christsake! And Sting her childhood friend just appeared and obviously he likes Lucy And Lucy was just about to move on from her heartbreaking break up with Laxus! God! Kami-sama please help Lucy…

.

.

.

But Kami-sama please help me! HELP ME to choose what to wear when I go to Gray's house… it should be decent! Coz Ultear his sister is their and her mom Ultear… god I'm getting nervous! Should I be wearing a dress? No… blouse and pants should be good, but I will look to casual and I want his sister and her mom to be impressed after all I'm the Kaichou of the student council! Also my hair should it be in a high ponytail? Wait also my shoes! Ugh… I need to go home now and choose!

…**.."**

**Jellal's POV**

A few minutes After Erza left, I also finished my love letter. I walked towards Lucy's shoe locker and place it inside. I sighed.. I feel like an idiot.. the every time I ask her out is that I always wore a cloak and face mask (it was kind of similar to mystogan*) so she wont know it was me… she didn't freak out while I was dress like that … which amused me…

**Bookstore**

**6:00 p.m.**

As I walked inside I was shocked to see Lucy finding some books there.

Then she saw me… what the hell how she be so cute! Damn it! Suddenly someone barked at me.

"Plue! Don't bark at him he's a friend!" as she talked to her dog.

"Jellal… uhmmm can you take care of plue for a minute? Pretty please I need to find some books…"

"sure" I said as she hand over me her big dog.

A few minutes later she got out of the bookstore with a huge constellation or I think it's an astronomy encyclopedia.

"uhmmm are you going home? I'm actually kind of hungry."

"u-uh y-yeah l-let's eat uhmmm I'll carry your book."

Just then when she handed me the big book I never thought that it was freaking heavy…

**At the family Restaurant**

**6:30 p.m.**

As we ate our dinner, I was happy that I can talk to her as Jellal the vice president not Mystogan J. Siegrain that she knows.

"Jellal, I have a question…do you know how to move on?"

"move on?" as I said.. this is awkward… but wait… as far as I can remember Erza told me that Lucy needs to move on…

"yeah… break-up then move-on."

"oh… Lucy… if you are talking about that… maybe just look around, maybe the right person for you could just be near." As I said to her and I emphasize the word NEAR… I wonder if she could get that.

"near? Hmmm wow Jellal, any way what's going with you and Erza?" as she said… ugh not her too… why is everyone thinks that… we are close and we share this kind of deep bonding… but for some reasons I couldn't Love her it feels like it's forbidden… she also said that to me… but she does admire me.. not in that way.

"huh?! Wait let me clear it. Me and Erza are just friends… she may be Pretty but I am already in love with a certain girl…"

"who? I want to know! Maybe I can help you, right?"

"…." I was speechless.. this is not the right time for confessing. Love is all about timing!

"oh sorry… by the way can I have a picture with you?"

"SURE!" as I exclaim then I moved beside her… damn why does she smell so good?! I feel jealous for Natsu-san for some reason.

"come here.. now say LUCYYYYY." As she said

"huh? Ok LUCYYYYYYY."

_Snap! As she took a photo of us in my phone and hers_

"Now I got a pic with Mr. Jellal Fernandez one of the hottest guys in school. Hahaha"

"should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" as I teased

"BOTH!" as she grinned at me…

"that being sarcastic…. Anyway Lucy I'll walk you home."

"very well then thanks."

As she smiled… but I had a little argument with her on paying the bills… but before she could get her Money I shoved some cash to the waitress.

.

..

.

.

There was this comforting silence as I walked her to her condominium… I was wondering if she felt sad coz she's living alone in a pent house suite. But there she is walking beside me and her dog as she look at the stars while I carry her huge and heavy book about the heavenly bodies… then she tilt her head and look at me.

"isn't the night sky beautiful?"

"it is… it's mysterious yet enchanting."

As I said to her wait.. damn it I should act cool.. but then she just smiled at me and then she stopped. Then I noticed that we are in front of her building I frowned.. but then as I gave her the book she kissed my right cheek and she said thank you for walking me home vice president.

…

**Meanwhile **

**Gray and Erza at gray's room**

**Erza's pov**

I ended up wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt.. I sighed it looks like a school uniform and here I am winning at this video game that both of us are playing alone in his room yes… we are alone… and him… shirtless again…

"I always won…" I sarcastically said to him

"Ok I give up erza. You are the great titania after all"

"aren't you cold? Gray?" I ask him but he just looked at me

"Erza…. Close your eyes." As he said… damn could it be?! Wait erza don't think those dirty thoughts! Shoo! Shooo!

"just close your eyes…" as he said then I closed my eyes

"say ahh" as he said again which I followed to suddenly I felt he just shoved something in my mouth it was fluffy, soft and sweet. I opened my eyes and saw my favorite strawberry short cake is on my mouth.. my face heat up… as he grinned at me.

"you look cute, erza"

Why did he do it he always knew that I have a soft spot for cakes

Suddenly I got a call from Natsu… damn it Natsu… why did you need to always ruin every thing!

_**LOUD SPEAKER PHONE CONVERSATION**_

"_ERZA… WHAT SHOULD I DO WENDY GOT A FLU AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND EALIER I SAW MY LUCE WITH JELLAL AT THE BOOKSTORE! And dad got on a traffic jam!"_

"_calm down Natsu Gray and I will be going there!"_

"_yeah flamebrain cool down first"_

"_wait Erza are you with Gray? Wait could it be that…"_

"_shut up Natsu! Gray let's go!"_

_**End of phone conversation**_

…

**Natsu's POV**

I need to freaking calm down damn it..

Imouto san is sick what should I do… and then I saw Luce with vice pres…. But I'm one of her bestfriend ! a nakama!

But I want her to take care of me… I want to get sick… oh kami-sama please transfer wendy my imouto's flu to me so Lucy will take care of me…

"dear god please pass her flu to me." as I kneeled on the floor. Suddenly I heard a loud thud in my door and when I rushed to it I saw Erza and Gray… that was fast

…

To be continue\

Next episode will be a NALU CHAPTER

Hope you all like it even they are ooc.. damn jeez ugh they are indeed ooc


	6. EPISODE 6: SICK AND SERENADE

**INYN**

**Pumpkin-san: **hi guys sorry for the late update, my laptop's monitor/screen is broken… I need to connect it through VGA/HDMI/PCmode of my T.V. just to see it… by the way an OC is about to mess up their life… also I don't own F.T. and English is my second Language I rarely speak it even my mother Language… just consider me as a woman of very few words.

**EPISODE 6: SICK AND SERENADE**

**That night (last chapter*)**

**NATSU'S POV**

I was praying for Kami-sama to transfer Wendy's flu to me just then I heard a loud thud!

"Natsu!" as Erza said

"flamebrain where's Wendy?" as Gray said surprisingly he is fully dressed with his turtle neck and coat, maybe he was forced to wear those by Erza, yeah only Erza and Lucy always reminded him to wear clothes, that exhibitionist. Oh yah I just remembered that her mom has that habit also….

"she's at her room.., and I don't know what medicine to give…" as I said to them, then Erza rushed towards Wendy's room

"idiot…" as Gray said… as both of us walked towards my imouto's room, then as we entered her room… I ask the two coz it's really strange

"I have a question …. Erza are you dating ice princess? I thought Jellal is your boyfriend… wait since when did you became a two –timer, cheater… I never thought kaichou would be a player like Loke, you've change."

"SHUT UP!" as both of them punched me in the head.

.

**Time skip**

**The next day **

Wendy got fully recovered thanks to my two nakamas, also Dad came home an hour after erza and ice princess arrived and they went home again. And now I got a flu… damn it… kami-sama please make lucy visit me after school.

**10 a.m. **

Dad didn't go to work to take care of me… suddenly I got a text…

_From: my luce_

_Subject: aho!_

_Aho! Baka! Idiot! I'll visit you later!_

_why did you got a damn Flu?! _

_IDIOT! It's not even flu season yet! Idiot!_

.

Woah!

Yes. Thanks kami-sama…

….

**AT SCHOOL**

**P.E. class at the gym **

**Author's POV**

At Fiore academy there are sensei's for every subject except at P.E. class, student leaders like Erza, Minerva, Mira, and Laxus are the ones who always manage the troublesome students, why? it's because they always fight and destroy things every P.E. class and no instructor could manage or tame them except the four students.

Now a new P.E. instructor is about to mess up the students of Fiore academy's 'peaceful' days.

"hey did you heard that a new instructor is about to tame us?"

"I heard he is hot!"

"hot? Hey shrimp don't admire the new instructor! You have not seen him yet."

"eh~ so my adorable boyfriend is jealous? Gajeel-chan~"

"N-NO!"

"stop flirting and being lovey-dovey!"

"eh? Erza-san are you having your period? Why so angry at us?"

"Flame brain is an idiot, he is sick right now, good thing Erza and me went to his house last night or he could poison his sister."

"really? Wait the two of you? You are together last night? how about Jellal?"

"SHUT UP!"

"ohayo vice pres!"

"ohayo Lucy."

"Gray your clothes…"

"L-O-V-E Levi!"

"Hey don't touch my girlfriend!"

"who do you love more me or your cat pantherlily?"

"both!"

"Gray-sama~~~"

"Juvia keep calm!"

"Love-rival!"

"Juvia my love!"

Who are you?"

"eh it's me my Love, Lyon~"

"Gray-sama you're so hot!"

"Lucy~ why did rogue got to see you in a cute dress?"

"ugh keep quiet… Sting"

Suddenly a Loud **thud! ** As the door slammed

Everyone look at the source of the sound and saw a tall, pale and handsome young man in a dark gray tailored formal suit (his accessories that he is wearing a red converse/airwalk and black baseball cap, a necklace with a small silver key as a pendant, a sapphire stud earing on his right ear, spiked black leather bracelet and an orange sports watch*), everyone in the gym went silent and stared at the man. His eyes are crimson and his maroon haired is cut in a wavy shoulder length, (the hairstyle is like ren of uta no prince.*)

"my prince…" as Levi said with hearts on her eyes

"I'm your boyfriend don't admire him." As Gajeel hissed

"he look so familiar… I felt like I met him… where did I met him?" as Lucy said

"yeah he does remind me someone annoying way back in our childhood days Lucy" As sting said

Then the new instructor stood up in front of them with pride, some of the girls have hearts on their eyes… even Juvia. Then the new instructor smirked pleased by their looks when they saw him.

"o-ha-YO! I'm Aki Von Noir, Your new P.E. instructor! I'm 21 yrs old! Nice to meet you… so class 1-a and class 1-b will be merging in our dance class now pick up your partners!" as he said while smiling at the girls and sending deathly glares to the guys.

"yes sensei!" as the girls said and the boys were just speechless. Then Aki removed his coat and his dark gray patterned silk neck tie and placed it to the bench and loosen up his white shirt and untucked it and it showed his collar bone, he also rolled up his long sleeves and tied an orange hair tie on his hair and tied it to a ponytail.

**Sting's POV**

"o-ha-YO! I'm Aki! Your new P.E. instructor! I'm 21 yrs old! class 1-a and class 1-b will be merging in our dance class now pick up your partner!" as the weird instructor commanded us. Tsk I need to find Lucy before some jerk will be her dance partner… actually I'm kind of glad that idiot is sick… I'll pay him a visit and boast to him that I'll be Lucy's partner.

Lucy! Wait who is that blue haired guy? Why is he talking to my best friend? And what's with that tattoo?

"Lucy! Please be my partner…" as I grab her hand she was kind of shock and the blue haired guy with tattoo is glaring at me..

"wait sting… did I heard it right? Did you just say please?"

"uh..y-yeah…" as I said damn this is embarrassing… suddenly she looked happy and then she hug me tightly

"SURE! Did a miracle just happened? Sting my arrogant childhood friend just said please… I'm so proud of you.." as she said then I smirked when I saw the guy look irritated to me.. but what the hell is that tattoo in the face?

"by the way Jellal thanks for yesterday. Thanks vice pres.!"

"sure." As that guy said… wait! He is our student council president?! Wait what happened Yesterday?

.

.

.

"ok class! This will be a ballroom dancing class for the whole Midterms, and finals is basketball and swimming and I don't care if this is way too random I just want everything to be interesting. thus it will be graded, the seniors will grade it too they are like going to be the judges! So you guys will present this next week! okay."

"EH?!"

A few minutes later Erza submitted the list of the pairs.

"Jellal and Erza. You'll be doing tango" (don't have a choice coz Erza is way too shy on asking Gray to be her partner*)

"Gray and Juvia, Salsa." (Juvia wrote it without Gray's consent*)

"Lisanna and Natsu… Ms. Strauss where is your partner?" (Lisanna took this a chance, and she's comfortable at Natsu than any other guys*)

"absent sir…"

"is that so… the two of you are doing cha-cha please just inform Mr. dragneel about it"

"Gajeel and Levi, Tango." (Levi wrote it a.s.a.p after hearing the announcement*)

"yukino and Lyon. tango" (both of them doesn't have a choice, anymore*)

"Sting and Lucy… Hehehe look do we have here… I almost didn't recognize the two of you… now you 've grown up… hmmm I guess you can do rumba. Anyway I never thought Ms. Heartfilia will be such a beauty."

And after he finished all of it… he look at Lucy and me, the way he look at us, it looks like we have met before. Lucy shivered by his cold gazed and I placed my arms over her shoulders to calm her down.

"you alright Lucy?"

"yeah.. it's just I've felt I met him before."

"me too. Could he be a heir of a company? Maybe a rival company?"

"don't know… Von Noir… I felt I heard it before."

(Heartfilia transportation and railway company and Eucliffe hotel group have been friends for years.. yeah both of them are heir and heiress also Cheney's who owned a traditional Japanese hotel and resorts that's why the three of them became childhood friends*)

"sensei-sama can you dance?" as the girls squealed

"yup! now it looks like it's my turn to impress that person… it's been a while and I think they forgot about me…" as Aki-sensei whispered then he glance at the two of us again

(song: Growl-EXO* I like watching them dance…they look so hot jeez especially the pink head and the blonde, and the guy showing his well-toned arms at their music video.)

And as he danced, everyone was just speechless, (yeah all of the girls from 1 a&b blushed even erza and Lucy*) coz at that moment he doesn't look like an instructor to them, he just look like he came out from an idol group or a handsome street dancer coz his dance was flawless.

.

.

.

"now class did you like it? Anyway I'm a quite short tempered person… so don't make me angry or I'll punish you… Master Makarov gave me his approval. So I won't show mercy to those who are lazy, your performance in my class is important here and I don't give a damn if you're dirt poor or rich bastards…"

"aye… sir" as of us said.. damn that guy is scary… suddenly I got message from my phone

_From: Dad_

_Sting after your class, go to the company we had a meeting with the Cheney's and Jude Heartfilia. We had a new rival company that is about to steal our good relationship with the Heartfilia company and don't tell this to Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, also your friend Rogue will be here. Don't ask for more info. You'll know if you go here, our company is in crisis._

Tsk…

"hey sting you got a problem?"

"uh… my uh… Dad texted me… H-He wanted to t-talk with me…"

"oh… say hi for me to your dad!"

"s-sure, anyway you'll visit that idiot later right? I'll send you there so you can be safe."

"I can ask my cousin to bring me there.."

"u-uh p-please? I'll just send you to that idiot's house! And this is a rare offer coming from me. also don't bother you 'cousin' he's probably 'busy' so yeah gonna take my deal or not?."

"SURE!" as she smiled at me

"good!" I smiled back and ruffled her hair, suddenly I noticed Mr. vice pres. Looks irritated and I never thought that he would like my beloved childhood friend maybe he is just jealous to our closeness. but our new instructor just glared and smirked to us, I felt like I met him.

….

**Time skip **

**After school at Natsu's room**

**Natsu's POV**

Oh God… I've been wondering why is Lucy alone in my room, where are the others? Damn I'm nervous. She's still in our school uniform minus the blazer coz she removed it. Suddenly she saw my guitar and asks me if she can borrow it.

"Natsu it looks like you are fine, uhmm sorry if I went late Sting vomited at the cab… by the way where are the others?"

"I don't know either. Sting needs to meet his father, uhmm Gray is Playing Ice hockey with Lyon, Juvia is probably stalking Gray, Erza… is at her Dojo…. I guess? Coz I saw Gray and her talking about the hockey game, Gajeel and Levi is on a study date at Levi's house, the others uhmmm I don't know. By the way Natsu your partner is Lisanna at P.E. class "

"oh, why Lisanna? I thought you and I are partners…. Uhmmm so who is your partner?"

"Sting is my partner, actually it should be Vice Pres. I mean Jellal, But Sting said Please that is rare actually I'm kind of shock, so I accept his offer! By the way what's wrong with Lis? You two are childhood friends right? Anyway Natsu can I borrow your Guitar, I'll sing for you!"

"eh?! But I want to be your partner….wait did you just said you'll sing for me? really? You'll do it for me Luce?"

"yup! let's just have a duet, then!." As she said while giving me her usual sunny smile and thumbs up

"sure Luce!" I said as I seated on my bed and Luce is sitting beside me… damn this will made me feel better… then she strum my guitar… so Lucky… I never thought she can play the guitar all I know is she can either play the violin or the grand piano coz I saw it on her huge room. I mean I wonder how did they put that white grand piano through the door?

_Way Back Into Love"_

_[Verse 1]_

_[Lucy:]_

_I've been living with a shadow overhead,_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,_

_I've been lonely for so long,_

_Trapped in the past,_

_I just can't seem to move on!_

Luce just freakin' move on! I can die for you! I'm not a freaking coward like Laxus! Suddenly she wink at me, wait oh my turn I'm gonna sing, I'm so nervous!

_[Natsu:]_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,_

_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,_

_I've been setting aside time,_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_

As I sang, my voice is a bit shaky then she grinned at me, damn it why Luce you are always on my mind, jeez damn it.

_[Chorus]_

_[Both:]_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love._

_Ooo hooow_

_[Verse 2]_

_[Lucy:]_

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,_

_I know that it's out there,_

_There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere!_

Yeah you don't need to search! I'm always beside you! Luce you don't need to look! The person who loves you more is seating beside you!

_[Natsu:]_

_I've been looking for someone to she'd some light,_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night,_

_I could use some direction,_

_And I'm open to your suggestions._

Ugh Luce I hope you'd realize that I like you! I'm not that dense, at least I got a clue on what I'm feeling and I like you, I hope you forget Laxus, move on Luce…. This is getting damn crazy, she's way too close and comfortable with me… we are seating on my bed and we are alone in my room! we are alone!

_[Chorus]_

_[Both:]_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love._

_And if I open my heart again,_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

Yeah Luce! I'm always here with you, you just need to realize that I like you not us a bestfriend! I don't want you to friendzoned me! I will just break that wall

_[Lucy:]_

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

My feelings for you are so real! I blushed when she sang… damn it she has a sweet voice, wait should I just confess? I should control myself ugh!

_[Chorus]_

_[Both:]_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love,_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love,_

_And if I open my heart to you,_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,_

_And if you help me to start again,_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_

I'll help you to move on, damn it this is making me crazy!

"wow, Luce I never thought you can sing." I complimented her, anyway it's the truth after all

"aren't I great, hahaha oh.. Natsu your face is Red again, maybe your fever came back…"

"eh? Really? Y-yeah I think I have a fever again" as I said… wait could it be that I'm blushing… no I'm just having my fever!

"oh, then take a rest, idiot! You make me really worried" as she smack my face with my pillow.

"you are worried about me Luce?"

"yes, why did you ask, Natsu?"

"n-nothing i-I'm just happy! That you are worried about me!"

"idiot! By the way where is happy?"

"oh he is at Wendy's room with Carla…. Ugh those cats got a better love life than me."

"hahaha Natsu, I've been thinking this for a while, you are cute, funny, athletic, not so smart yet you are popular to the girls at school… so why won't you have a girlfriend? Are you just shy?" she said damn it I'm so happy to hear that, I feel like I'm in heaven

"eh?! I-it's just! The girl I like is not ready yet… she needs to move on…"

"so who is she? I can help you!"

"Baka Lucy!"

"me an idiot?! You are the idiot Natsu!" as she said then she throws a pillow on me.

Thus a pillow fight has begun, my father asks her to have dinner with us, and I'm so happy! Wendy and her are so close and my father gave me a look like _i-approved-her-as-your future wife_ look.. Then I feel my face heat up! Yet when I glance at Luce she is just oblivious to what is happening. After dinner her bastard playboy cousin fetches her up, then he smirked and glared at me, I would gladly punch his face if he wasn't Lucy's cousin.

Anyway I had a plan to thank her tomorrow! You better watch out Luce, I'll step up my game and I'll make you realize that I love you! And those two idiots (Sting and Jellal*) will lose this game.

…..

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Author's pov **

It's lunch break and the group are at the rooftop (Erza, Gray, Sting, Lucy, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levi… yeah that's their arrangement as they form a circle and ate their Lunch*) eating together, they quite confused where is Natsu.

"Gajeel… do you like it?"

"yeah… you are a good cook shrimp."

"damn you two love birds…" as Lucy and Erza mumbled

"got a problem with us Bunny girl and titania?"

"erza I thought Jellal and you are…"

"we are just friends, I like someone else…"

"yeah Erza and me are just childhood friends…" as Jellal said seriously

"so Erza who is that person?" as Gray asked

"u-uh i—it's…" as Erza stuttered then Jellal Snickered coz the guy that Erza liked is asking her who is that person.

"by the way Erza, Mom asked you to come over at she baked some cake and she wanted you to try it out."

"y-your m-mom? S-sure I'll go after I do my duties at…" as she stuttered while blushing

"Erza I'll just finish it… after class you can go to Gray-san's house… I know you like it.." as Jellal smirked making Erza blushed coz of embarrassment coz the lovebirds noticed it already that Erza liked Gray…

"Lucy… can I have this meat?" as Sting said and Lucy just nodded

"Lucy try this one I cook this…" as Jellal gave his omelet to Lucy, which she gladly accept..

"hmmm it's good Jellal you are a good cook."

"I can cook Lucy!" as Sting said and glared at Jellal, but Jellal just smirked at him… meanwhile Lucy just ignored them and enjoy her meal…

.

Suddenly they heard the speakers all over the campus turned on… (yeah Natsu is on the broadcasting room*)

"Hello… mic test… ehem… I Natsu Dragneel is going to sing and dedicate this song to Luce, yeah to Lucy Heartfilia." As he said then they heard the strumming of his guitar and the group stops eating after they heard Natsu's voice.

_(song: Moving Closer. By: never the strangers* it's a good song try to find it on youtube)_

_When you smile, everything's in place_

_I've waited so long, can make no mistake_

_All I am reaching out to you_

_I can't be scared, got to make a move_

_While we're young, come away with me_

_Keep me close and don't let go_

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_

_Feels like a fairytale ending_

_Take my heart, this is the moment_

_I'm moving closer to you_

_I'm moving closer to you_

_Who'd have thought that I'd breathe the air_

_Spinning 'round your atmosphere_

_I'll hold my breath, falling into you_

_Break my fall and don't let go_

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_

_Feels like a fairytale ending_

_Take my heart, this is the moment_

_I'm moving closer to you_

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_

_Feels like a fairytale ending_

_Take my heart, this is the moment_

_I'm moving closer to you_

_Moving closer..._

_Closer to you..._

_Moving closer..._

_I'm moving closer to you…._

"so Luce I hope you like it?" as his gleeful voice echoed through the whole campus through the speakers.

"hey get out of the broadcasting room! Natsu Dragneel you are on detention and your guitar is confiscated!"

"wha! Why wait don't drag me Gildart's Sensei! Whaaaaaa! Help me!" as they heard it over the speakers… then the speakers were turned off.

…

Then the group looked at Lucy who's face is now flushed red. Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Levi… snickered for their friend's idiocy, coz he is like proclaiming that he like Lucy, then they look at the Sting and Jellal who looks like irritated… now they know who is Lucy's new admirer's (Natsu, Sting and Jellal*) they sighed coz it looks like Lucy didn't care about love for now… maybe it's the effect after she moved on after her heartbreaking relationship with Laxus.

"by the way School festival is about to come again, Lucy you will be participating Ms. Fiore academy, this year."

"huh?! No way!"

"you will." As Erza and Levi threatened her then they showed up her picture with Rogue in an angel costume to her and she blushed again out of embarrassment. Also Sting and Jellal blushed coz Lucy looks really beautiful like an angel on the picture.

" eh? Where did you get that? Wait Sting! Did you get it from Ro-chan?!"

"he send it to me, and Erza saw it … so yeah…" as Sting said to her

"that guy I will give him a Lucy kick when we met."

"now you MUST participate." As the two girls smiled

"eh? Ok…"

"YES! We will win the bet!" as the girls shouted while they pumped their fist in the air.

"Bet? What bet?"

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Did you Like it? Or not? Thanks for reading jeez hope you like it. **_

_**So who is this New instructor? Why does he know Sting and Lucy? Is he an enemy or an ally?**_

_**Rivalry starts now! Who will win?**_

**R&R**

**NEXT EPISODE 7: YOUR LOVE IS A SONG**

_**The appearance of Mystogan j. siegrain (jellal's identity as Lucy's secret admirer*) is about to show up **_

_**A practice dance with Sting and it will turn out to be really cheesy, and a jealous Natsu is about to see Sting going to make his move,**_

_**A jealous Yukino and Lisanna is about to see this and **__**something**__** will happen.**_

_**A little Grayza and GaLe in this chap.**_


	7. ep 7 your love is a song

**INYN**

**EPISODE 7: YOUR LOVE IS A SONG**

**Pairing: **ehem* jellu fever ehem.. I don't know… but it will be a little cheesy and a nice StiLu in this chap.

**Pumpkin-san:** Sorry for the late update… _**bows***_ due to I'm still using my not so dying laptop _**(can't buy a new one yet*) **_that it made me really frustrated and Lazy… _**sniff* pouts***_ I have a lot of ideas and I'm really excited to write a lot… but _**sniff***_ as you can see I can't afford to buy one yet. Also I don't want to share or borrow _their_ computers or ask for help on my college friends _(they annoyed me enough when they learned that I drew manga's/comics and won in a poster making contest plus my prof. complimented about my art work on my design class and my classmates ask me to draw a hentai/yaoi* tsk)..._ I need my privacy when I write my stories _**(I'm having a hard time when I'm (forced*)reading shounen ai, it messed up my brains, literally**_*)… so yeah. _**sweatsdrop* I'm sorry for my late update**_

**Natsu: **ehem Igot my move on my luce….. thanks pumpkin-sensei!

**Pumpkin-san:** sensei? (punches Natsu in the face*) don't call me sensei! I'm just 21 I'm just a college student**! **_**By the way there is a kissing scene here… let the shipping wars begin!**_

**Natsu: **eh? Why you are still old? wait I will kiss Lucy?! That would be good! Then my ship just sailed away

**Pumpkin-san: **shut up! I will make you suffer! (punches him in the face again*)….

…**.**

"**Love is not a habit, a commitment, or a debt. It isn't what romantic songs tell us it is - love simply is." **

― **Paulo Coelho**

…**.**

**5:30 p.m.**

**Jella's pov**

**End of class/student council room**

"Minerva, meredy, Rufus, and erza you can go home now."

"good bye, see you tomorrow…"

"Jellal what do you mean that I will also leave? I'm the president of the student cou-"

"before you nag me… didn't you forget that you need to go to your boyfriend's house?"

"eh? He's not my boyfriend… "

"Erza, don't worry I'll finish the rest of your work…"

"but…"

" don't worry you owe me this one… you need to buy me '_that_'."

"…._'that'_? are you out of your mind Jellal?! It's freaking expensive"

"so you wouldn't? then I'll just say everything to Lucy about 'the bet'… after all you started it and made everyone in the student council and the representative join into your little ruckus that was turned into a game… you made Mira join and bet that her little sister win, also Minerva she forced her friend yukino to join in this one too_… _and you and Levi forced Lucy due to the blackmail of that picture… I wonder what will she think of it… poor Lucy she didn't know about _that bet_ if she won the Ms. Fiore Academy this year…"

"that's so sly Jellal… you made me feel guilty… ok. You win this time…and I'll buy _that thing_… so see you tomorrow."

"have fun when you meet his family! And have a good time with your boyfriend."

"s-shut up!"

**30 minutes later**

__as I was walking through our large library I unexpectedly saw Lucy alone in the library, reading again, wait she's writing something, maybe it's an assignment…

maybe this is the time for my alter ego: Mystogan J. Seigrain appeared… I ran and opened my locker where my paper bag with that costume of my alter ego is inside… I hurriedly changed into it... and when I arrived I saw Laxus and her talking I stayed and hide in one of the bookshelves… they are talking but I can't hear it…

then a few moments later I saw Laxus leave he caught me hiding but he didn't say a thing, he looked at me and nodded as if he is giving me some sort of recognition to do something. he just walk towards the exit and leave, but his expression the way he look is really gloom and he look hurt.

I decided to go near where Lucy is but then I saw her crying on the ground. Alone…

_(Without you-Aj Rafael*)_

_Bucket full of tears  
Baby, know I'm here  
I'm here waiting_

I decided to show myself to her, but it looks like she didn't notice me at all. She's crying is it because of Laxus, her Ex.? I thought she's about to move on? Could it be that she still like… no could it be they still like each other? Then why should they break up? is that because Lucy came from a wealthy family? And Laxus the delinquent that Lucy turned into a good man is just a commoner? The world is really harsh. I wonder what hardship she always gets through. _  
_

_Close your precious eyes  
And just realize  
I'm still fighting_

I decided to pull her, she was shocked to see me, my alter ego as Mystogan at her school but I hope she won't recognize who I really was. I can't hold my feelings any longer. I saw her eyes field with tears and I decided,I won't let her go even it's all against the odds, and then I embrace her for the first time. _  
_She embraced me back yet she's still crying, I wonder what happened; I don't want to see her crying._  
_

_For you to be with me  
And sit under this tree  
We can watch the sunrise  
We can watch the sunrise...  
_

She's always alone in her house, she has everything that any of us wanted, the wealth, the brains, and the Beauty, yet she can't choose what she really wanted… she can't even choose who she wanted to love. Her father ignored her, her mother died, and she's the heiress of a really important and huge company… I felt that I'm a lucky person even though I'm a commoner… I can do whatever I wanted, I can choose what I wanted, I have choices, unlike her…

she's like a caged bird wanting the freedom like anyone else, she wanted to soar higher, she wanted to fly._  
_

_Wake up feel the air that I'm breathing  
I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling  
I won't go another day without you__  
_

"why? is this happening to me?" she mumbled as her sobs died down.

"Lucy, do you want to go to the rooftop, I have a spare key and I'm a good friend of Jellal, So don't worry I had permission." I said to her in a gentle tone as I patted her head and wiped her tears. Good friend of Jellal? I lied… damn, I feel guilty… I'm Jellal yet I can't say it to her, I felt like a jerk…

"…" she nodded and I hold her hand.

For the first time I held her hand yet I'm still in my alter ego… I felt so pathetic, but why did it feel so good?

_I know it feels like no one's around  
But baby, you're wrong  
Just get rid of the fear  
Promise that I'm here  
I'll never be gone__  
_

We arrived at the rooftop… it's evening already

"what are we doing here?"

"I want you to see the beauty of the stars, those heavenly bodies are really pretty right?" I said to her, I'm still in my weird costume… so weird, like what erza said I should be true to myself coz I'm an awful liar… but why can't I say her that I'm Jellal?

"yes, they are beautiful." She said to me as she look to the starry sky, it's like we are on a scene in a movie… just the two of us in the rooftop and watching stars above us. It's like a fairytale I don't want this to end, I'm scared.

_So baby come with me  
And we can fly away and we can watch the stars shine  
And baby you can be my love, oohh._

She looked at me with a smile, it's pretty. A smile suits her best. We are now sitting and watching the stars, hoping to see some meteors or shooting stars, to pass by. The comforting silence lingered in us…

"are you cold?" I asked her, she didn't answer she was just focused on looking at the constellations like a kid, I chuckled at the sight of her, she looks happy like A kid. I removed my cloak… it's dark so she won't recognize me at all, I stood up and placed the cloak on her.

"eh?"

"it's cold…. The breeze tonight is cold, I don't want you to be sick…"

"oh… Mystogan… thanks… I never thought you are such a gentleman" she teased

"you are welcome Lucy"

"you know what, you have a gentle voice, like Jellal…wait your voice does sound like him."

"…." I was speechless, she recognize my voice, it's dimmed at least she wont recognize it is me…

"Lucy can I hold your hand? Don't worry I just want to hold your hand… hahaha"

"o-ok, J-just my h-hand…. If you do something I'll g-give you a Lucy kick!" she said to me… I felt that she's blushing

"who knows" I teased back then I held her hand.

I don't want to let you go…

___Wake up feel the air that I'm breathing  
I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling  
I won't go another day without you  
Without you  
Hold on I promise it gets brighter  
When it rains I'll hold you even tighter  
I won't go another day without you  
Without you  
_

Will she accept me if I tell her that I'm Jellal? Will she be mad at me? will she hate me?

I glimpse over her and I saw her close her eyes, she's feeling the cold breeze…and my warm hand, I hold her hand tighter. I can't suppress my feelings anymore.

I leaned closer to her and stole a quick kissed on her soft Lips. And before she opened her eyes and realize what I did… I let go of her hand and I stood up

_This is me tonight  
There's no more games and no more lies  
And I know it's right  
Cause of the way you look into my eyes  
And when I hold you tight  
The worries disappear I'm glad you're in my life  
_

She looked at me with a shocked and embarrassed face I took a position where she can't see my face… but I know she got a hint on who I am… the color of my hair… my blue hair is exposed and the quarter moon is shining. I want the shadows to hide who I am, I'm scared, yet I don't want to run away…

"Lucy I'm in love with you" I confessed to her. Her eyes where wide, she's speechless…

"Lucy please think about it, I will wait for you. But before that, can you please close your eyes?" I said to her, and she obediently nodded… I'm happy that she trusted me. I'm a stranger yet she trusted me, how foolish she is….

_Wake up feel the air that I'm breathing  
I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling  
I won't go another day without you  
Hold on I promise it's gets brighter  
And when it rains I'll hold you even tighter  
I won't go another day without you  
Without you  
_

I took__a blindfold from my pocket, and cover her eyes. I help her to stand up…

"Lucy do you want to see and to know who I am? I'm scared if you recognized who I am… so I'm sorry if I blindfolded you"

"it's ok… if you don't want to show your face…but since you covered my eyes… can I touch your face?"

"yeah it's fine" I held both of her hands and pulled her closer, I let her hands touch my face, her fingers run and gently roam around my face, she won't notice my ridiculous face tattoo. Then she touched my hair.

"it's soft, your hair is soft as well as your face, it's smooth, and I felt that you had some nice facial features… you're a pretty boy, right?"

"no… I don't know… but I know that you are beautiful… Lucy I'm sorry but can I kiss you?"

"b-ba-ka! You stole a kiss earlier and now you want my permission?" she stuttered her face is red in embarrassment, I felt my face burn in embarrassment too, she noticed it.

"could i? no one is here, just the two of us and the stars above us" I felt stubborn and a little cheesy still insisting on what I wanted… she nodded but I see her face was blushing… I smiled at her. I leaned towards her as one of my hand held her soft cheek.

I kissed her, her soft lips, the taste of it… I bit her lower lip demanding that I want her to open her mouth, I pushed my lips on her, it's warm and soft.

I felt her hand lingered around my neck as one of her hand ruffled my messy hair. My hand Is around her tiny waist..

Our kiss became more passionate as if there is no tomorrow

We didn't mind the cold breeze, tonight.

A few moments later I pulled away from the kiss to catch some breath, I look at her flushed red face, I want to see her brown eyes but it was covered with my blindfold and I just embrace her tightly, I let my head rest on her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent from her neck. She smell like strawberries and vanilla…_  
_

_And I won't go another day without you_

_Ring ring_

Time's up, my fairy tale moment ends now and thus the battle will begin… I will cherish this moment…the starry night witness my confession of my love to you, I hope you would accept me, soon. I will wait…

Ring ring

Just then her phone rang, I picked up my cloak on the ground and wore it and I removed her blindfold. She answered her phone, I'm curious on who it is, but I don't have the right to ask her. I'm not her boyfriend after all

"sting? Oh where are you? Please tone down your voice or I'll be deaf in no time"

"…." What are they talking about? Sting her childhood friend and a heir of a company…

"oh, alright I'll be there, yeah yeah.. sure don't be such a worrywart. Ok bye." She said over the phone… I'm jealous about their relationship; I think Sting loves her, another rival… I won't give up… just then she looked at me, still her face is red like erza's hair… that girl I hope she's happy with Gray.

"… are you blushing Lucy? By the way you need to go home, it's late." I teased her as I caressed her soft cheek, her eyes were wide

"… O-o-k! b-ba-ka!" she stuttered, she's embarrassed, how cute…

"I'll walk you home." I said to her and I let go of her cheek but before that I pinched it.

"eh?! Alright. Just wait for me at the gates, I'll get my things." She said as she ran away to get her things… I also hurriedly get my things and smirked at the person I saw looking at me, hiding at the tree.

….

**At the school gates**

**Author's POV**

Jellal a.k.a. Mystogan is waiting at the gates… just then a familiar Pink head saw him, no… actually he is at the school also, he slept at a vacant classroom after his detention with Mr. Gildarts, due to he used the broadcasting room earlier (last chapter*). He saw everything, but he didn't dare to move and watch them silently.

"Natsu can you come down at that tree, I know you are there."

"tsk, Jellal.. I hate you, you know that." He bluntly said to him, and Jellal hide a smirk at him.

"I know, so you saw it all right? So may the best man win?"

"I will win, she will be mine… and I hate you… by the way what's with the ridiculous outfit you're wearing, are you into cosplaying like Erza?"

"_chuckled*_ no I'm not, speaking of Erza, she's at Gray's house right? Those two are really weird they should date…"

"yeah, huh?! Date?! I thought you and Erza are an Item as well as Gray and Juvia…"

"no we are not, you are really dense huh?no more like an idiot… erza and me are really close friends but we can't love each other romantically and we don't know why, maybe something happened in our past lives…. Maybe we are soul mates but we are just friends... and for Juvia and Gray… Juvia is the one head over heels on Gray, and Erza didn't like it. coz Erza has a little crush on your friend."

"Huh? I don't get you… anyway I declared war, you and Sting are my rival now!"

"sure… I won't back out."

"so see you tomorrow vice pres."

"bye Natsu dragneel and don't be late, by the way I was shocked at you declaration of war at Lunch."

"is that so? I'm happy that I did that and I didn't regret it even I got into detention, you better step up your game, vice pres. Coz I won't hold back anymore"

"yeah.."

Then Natsu went home and Lucy was walking towards Mystogan…

"thanks for waiting."

"it's ok… come let's go and see you home. You have class tomorrow right, I want to carry your bag"

Lucy nodded and smiles at the man in front of her…. they walk through the streets ignoring the suspicious glances of the people looking at the two.

Jellal has his cloak and costume on, no one could see his face as he hold Lucy's hand (yeah holding hands while walking*) and Lucy was just like in the spotlight, the people look at her with awe, he couldn't help to admire the blonde beside him… they didn't talk yet they are feeling the warm of each other's hand.

As they arrived at her apartment building they wasn't surprise to see Sting waiting for her

….

meanwhile

**Sleep over at Lisanna's room**

Yukino decides to sleepover at Lisanna's place.

"liz…"

"oh yukino? Why what's the matter?"

"do you feel sometimes that you are jealous of Lucy?"

"…actually yes… she has everything that any of us wants, but Yukino, I can't help to pity her as well…"

"why? I mean look your beloved child hood friend likes her, don't you feel jealous…"

"yeah, I'm jealous… but I want a fair fight, I don't want to force myself to Natsu… I want him to love me for who I am and recognize me as a lover or a woman, not just a childhood friend."

"oh… you want a fair fight… I felt quite insecure… you see I idolizes her, despite the news on the t.v. and those stuffs are saying about her. I like her guts and even though she's rich, she's so down to earth and tough, I don't know how she gets through all those hardship as a heiress, still I envy her… ahhh! I feel bad, Lucy is my friend… but!"

"it's ok… you see the news last year on the internet and t.v., when they the paparazzi saw Lucy and Laxus dating?"

"sorry I can't remember it, Liz.."

"oh then let me recall you, it made me admire her more when she declines her fiancé at the public and it cause a commotion all over Japan. She also stood up for Laxus… but a few months later there was a rumour that Laxus is just using her for her wealth, of course we didn't believe it… but it made a lot of people hate Laxus, he even got death threats, Lucy didn't like to see Laxus is suffering in her behalf. So they both broke up… I feel bad… I don't know the whole story even onee-chan, a friend of Laxus was just silent about that."

"oh, ugh what should I do…."

"why?"

"you see I got a little crush on Sting, but Sting loves her… I feel bad! Lucy is my idol but…."

"then don't give up.. let sting recognize you, not the other way feels nice to have a fair fight for love "

"ok…"

Knock knock

"konbanwa, Yukino are you having fun?"

"oh konbanwa Mirajane-san! Uhmm please don't tell Minerva-sama that I'm here…"

"sure…"

"onee-san are you eavesdropping?"

"fufufufu~~"

"she's really into _that bet_, actually what's that bet? us the contestant of Ms. Fiore didn't know anything about it."

"Oh yukino and Lisanna let us just support you and you just need to compete and at that event you will know what is the prize and the bet is…~~~"

"huh?"

"don't worry it will be fun!~"

"yukino I feel suspicious what's the student council is thinking… and somehow I feel scared the way my sister is looking at me"

"yeah I feel that way too.. Liz, I'm really scared when Minerva looked at me as if I'm a piece of meat… I wonder what's that bet… I don't want to die yet…"

"fufufufu~~~ don't think about it… the school festival is near and you need your beauty sleep so goodnight!"

"oyasuminasai, Mira-san, onee-san"

.

.

.

"Minerva-sama and your sis is kind of weird as the school fest is getting near."

"I know… but you know what I feel scared for Lucy, the one who suggested for her is Erza and Levi right?"

"yeah… oh those two… I forgot that they are as evil as Minerva-sama…"

"yeah…"

…..

"You who suffer because you love, love still more. To die of love, is to live by it."

― Victor Hugo, Les Misérables

….

**STING'S POV**

I waited for her in front of her apartment just then I saw a guy with a ridiculous outfit, a stalker? Wait his scent is awfully familiar… I walked towards him but I was stopped by Lucy… then they exchange goodbyes… who the hell is that dude?

First was that idiot Natsu, that stunt that he did earlier at the broadcasting room is infuriating me.

Second was that weird vice president and his odd face tattoo… I don't like the way he is so gentle to her.

Third was this weird cosplay guy… who the hell is he?!

Fourth was sensei… I hate that guy…

And last I know it weird but I'm jealous to her cousin bastard Loke… he is so touchy feely to my Lucy…

I took her to her room.. and gave her some pizza… I can't cook so what can I do…

"thanks… for buying some pizza and drinks… but next time let's eat some real meal." She said to me, I'm just happy to be eating with her…

Being with her makes me happy

"Lucy~" I gave her a bear hug and pouted, I acted like a seven year old kid, so embarrassing but at least she laughed, and smiled… I'm happy..

"sting you really are weird…. Ok I'll teach you to dance, so the great Sting wouldn't be embarrassed on our practice tomorrow. But I need to change first " She teased me…

"I'll wait for you…"

After 10 minutes she came out with her white dressed shirt that I bought for her last year as a gift, but I got the wrong size so it was too big for her… and she's wearing a black skin tight knee length shorts… her hair was in a messy ponytail… does she know how she look? It makes me want to ravage her, any minute now…

_I hear you breathing in _

_Another day begins _

_The stars are falling out _

_My dreams are fading now, fading out _

She played some song, and as she walks towards me, I can't help to be excited, but I need to restrain myself…. Damn why do I feel nervous suddenly?

_I've been keeping my eyes wide open _

_I've been keeping my eyes wide open _

She held my hand and I placed my other hand on her slender waist, her other hand is on my shoulder… we moved but I keep stepping on her foot, at least we are both barefoot this time, if I'm on my shoes it would hurt.

_Your love is a symphony _

_All around me _

_Running through me _

_Your love is a melody _

_Underneath me _

_Running to me _

We continued to practice some basic steps… I just noticed that her body looks fragile so small, that it might break if I hold her tight…

She looked at me with a smile, I love that smile. I want to protect it… I don't want to see you suffer anymore, I don't want to see you cry…

_Oh, your love is a song _

I felt like we are just the only one in this world, as she help me to dance, while I was struggling with those steps… she laughed at me while dancing, she's enjoying her time with me, if this will make her happy then I will do everything even I looked stupid…

_The dawn is fire bright _

_Against the city lights _

_The clouds are glowing now _

_The moon is blacking out, is blacking out _

Suddenly I remembered something I should tell her about this, I stopped dancing with her and just look at her… she's kind of confuse as she look at me, I leaned down and embrace her tightly I rest my head on her shoulder and took some scent, her neck is slender, so pale, I want to mark it, bite it… but I need to restrained myself.

"Sting what's your problem?"

"…"

"sting don't make me worried…"

"you're worried? About me?"

"of course you are my precious friend, you are precious to me sting so don't look at me with those eyes…. You look so sad…"

_So I've been keeping my mind wide open _

_I've been keeping my mind wide open, yeah _

"Lucy you are precious to me, I don't want to lose you…."

"what do you mean by that?"

"your father is arranging another fiancé for you, I can't stop it… I don't want to lose you…"

"father? Why? I don't want that!" she pushed me away… I was kind of shock by it… she held both of her hands to cover her ears, tears about to come out from her eyes

_Your love is a symphony _

_All around me _

_Running through me _

_Your love is a melody _

_Underneath me _

_Running to me _

i don't want to lose her, I don't want to see her marrying a random guy that her father picked, I would rather be happy If I saw her marrying Rogue I know that she would be safe and happy… but it's not like I don't want to marry her… I love her… I'm scared to lose her.

"father? Why?" she looked at me she looks like she's about to cry… I don't want to see her in this vulnerable state she kneeled down, her eyes field with confusion… she's shaking.

"…." That's it I can't take it anymore, I kneeled down as well and pulled her to my chest. I embraced her and I heard her sobs…

_Oh, your love is a song _

_Your love is a song _

_Oh, your love is a song _

_Your love is strong _

_With my eyes wide open _

_I've got my eyes wide open _

_I've been keeping my hopes unbroken, yeah _

I don't want her to be this broken… yet she needs to know this fact… she can't escape this.

She's still the heiress of the Heartfilia company, after her studies she will take over her company and forced to be married.

I want her to see me as a man not just her precious childhood friend.

_Your love is a symphony _

_All around me _

_Running through me _

_Your love is a melody _

_Underneath me _

_Running to me _

_Your love is a song _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Your love is my remedy _

_Oh your love is a song_

You are the only one I want, you are my treasure, you are my first love, I don't want to lose you..

Lucy I love you but for now…

all I can do for now is..

"Lucy I will protect you, I promise." I said to her as I still embrace her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"thanks Sting." As she said while crying, and unexpectedly she embraced me back… Lucy if you just know how happy I am for you to rely on me, the way you embraced me now, warms my heart.

…**..**

"**I fell in love with her when we were together, then fell deeper in love with her in the years we were apart." **

― **Nicholas Sparks, Dear John**

…..

Meanwhile as Sting is comforting Lucy… Loke is outside her room, taking care of Plue… (lucy's dog*) he listened at the sobs of her fake cousin…

"hmmm let's go Plue…you should sleep on my room…" as Loke pulled Plue to his place

'I'm the one who protects you Lucy, for your happiness is more important than mine… sorry if I lied on being your cousin… my job is to protect you even my life depends on it, and because you are my light, who save me from the darkness I've been through ' as Loke thought to himself.

….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I know I'm sorry I change the whole plot of this chapter… I hope you like it

I know it's a little OOC

**INYN EPISODE 8: BEFORE THE WORST**

**Ok a little GaLe (Levi tutoring/study date with Gajeel*) and GrayZa (Dinner with Gray's Family*) and ****a one-sided NaLi and Gruvia…. And a sad LaLu**

**And some conflicts of Lucy and her father. Oh and this will contain what Laxus and Lucy talked about at the library and how Natsu feels when he saw Jellal is about to make his move.**

I hope you all like the conflicts of my stories

Inspired by the script- before the worst


	8. Episode 8 before the worst

**INYN**

**EPISODE 8: BEFORE THE WORST**

…

"_**I think it is all a matter of love; the more you love a memory the stronger and stranger it becomes" **_

― _**Vladimir Nabokov**_

….

Lucy was walking alone in the hallway, she decide to have some alone time at the library, she wasn't the loner type of girl… all she needs right is she needs to relax.

As she opened the door she noticed that she was alone, there is no sight of the librarian... "at least no one will interrupt me."

She seated beside the window, and took out her notebook… she loves reading but she loves writing it. she starts to write, she didn't even notice that Jellal saw her and ran away to get something…

She was so focused on her thoughts and she wrote a familiar scene… 'ah.. damn now I feel like my protagonist is some damn idiot helplessly in love with my antagonist who is a bastard that is secretly in love to her also… now this seems really familiar…' she cursed yet she continue to write the scene, hoping that her readers would like her new updates…

She didn't notice Laxus opened the library door.. on the other hand Laxus was amused by the sight he was seeing… ' she still haven't change after all, what should I do… she is not aware of her surroundings, there are wolves waiting to devour her.' he sighed…

He stumped his way towards her, but she was so focused on her so called novel that she didn't notice that Laxus is standing in front of her… 'damn Lucy you should be aware of your freaking surrounding how could you not notice me?' he cursed on his mind he knows Lucy has her own world when she starts writing, he remembered that time when she starts writing and they are on the middle of the amusement park… 'she's so stubborn'

So he decided to grabbed her notebook to gain her attention ' I should end this soon' he thought to himself

And yes as he grabbed the notebook , she angrily yelled as he snapped back to reality again.

"WHY YOU-" she cursed until she met Laxus gazed that she felt words aren't coming out from her mouth, she was speechless as she saw Laxus's bitter smile.

"it's getting late.. you should go home" he said

"it doesn't concern you she hissed as she stood up and went towards Laxus.

"give me back my notebook!"

"no, I don't want to… hahah you can't even reach it.. how cute"

"you are just freakishly huge!" she growled as she continued to jumped

"I'm sorry but Lucy I just want to see you, I just really missed you" he said as he decided to give her the notebook.. ' I need to end this or we won't be able to move on, if we are meant to be together, then someday… fate will help us to be together' he said to his mind

…**.. there was an awkward silence that lingered between them…..**

_**It's been a while since the two of us talked**_

_**About a week since the day that you walked**_

'Why? is this always happening to us?' Lucy thought to herself

Both of them are standing up in front of each other, alone inside the library…

"Laxus, it's been awhile… how are you?" Lucy said with a bitter smile on her face

"Lucy…" Laxus said as he look painfully at his ex-girlfriend, his heart clenched as he saw that bitter smile… he didn't want to end everything about them, but this is for own good, he thought to himself… 'this is for her own good, I want her to be happy'

_**Knowing things would never be the same**_

_**With your empty heart and mine full of pain**_

"Lucy please I'm sorry but please forget about me…" he bluntly said to her… 'don't wait for me… please.. it's already hard for me to let you go' he thought to himself, he gritted his teeth and he clenched his fist

"huh? look Laxus" Lucy was beyond shock at his words 'no, hell no… I cant forget you easily' she yelled on her mind

"no we both know this won't work out, no matter how we fight for it.." he said to her as he averted his eyes when he saw Lucy is about to tear up… he hated seeing her like that… 'please don't cry, damn it Lucy…'

_**So explain to me, how it came to this**_

_**Take it back to the night we kissed**_

_**It was Dublin city on a Friday night**_

_**With vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night**_

"we can!" she insisted as she grabbed his front shirt

"we can't… there are other guys that are greater than me… so please don't wait for me… someone will love you, like how much I value you "

"damn you Laxus! You bastard! No one can replace you! Damn you" she yelled as she clenched his front shirt, she started to cry.. and axus bite his inner cheek..

_**We were sitting with our backs against the world**_

_**Saying things that we thought but never heard**_

_**Oh, who would have thought it would end up like this?**_

"Lucy did you know that you are the only girl who changes me to a better person…" he said to her as he place both of his hand on her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"really? Yeah I remembered back then you are still an idiot self-centered bastard." She taunted, and Laxus wiped off the tears from her eyes and he bitterly smiled…

"but this self-centered bastard changed because of an annoying stubborn rich kid like you" he said dryly laughed on himself… ' and that's the reason why I fell for you… you are really stubborn and yet I fell for you' he thought to himself

_**Where everything we talked about is gone**_

_**And the only chance we have of moving on**_

_**Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong**_

"Laxus did you remember on our first date? They thought that you are harassing me? coz you look like a damn gangster on your outfit… someone even tried to call 911, right.." she laughed bitterly

"yeah… and both of us ran away when you tried to explain to them, they didn't listen and you became way too pissed off that you gave the guy a Lucy kick while you are wearing a mini skirt… you look really funny at that time…" he said to her as he ruffled her hair…

"I missed those days" she said

"me too."

_**There was a time, that we'd stay up all night**_

_**Best friends, yeah, talking 'til the daylight**_

_**Took the joys alongside the pain**_

_**With not much to lose but so much to gain**_

_**Are you hearing me? 'Cause I don't wanna miss,**_

_**That you would drift on memory bliss**_

_**It was Grafton Street on a rainy night**_

_**I was down on one knee and you were mine for life**_

"I still remembered the time when I asked you to be my girlfriend"

"yeah you look like an idiot at that time… I mean look who the hell would proposed to a girl in the middle of the street, I bet we had a video at youtube… and you look hot at that time … you even wore a suit and brought a bouquet of sunflowers… by the way why sunflowers? You haven't told me why.."

"yeah… everyone is looking at us at that time… I still remember you wore a track suit at that time plus you are so sweaty from your gymnastic practice at that time… but I didn't care… also the reason why I brought sunflowers instead of roses, is because those flowers remind me of you, so bright, so tall, and always looking up in the sun… and so pretty… damn what the hell I sound like a dork…"

"it's ok at least I know now…"

_**We were thinking we would never be apart**_

_**With your name tattooed across my heart**_

_**Oh, who would have thought it would end up like this?**_

_**Where everything we talked about is gone**_

_**And the only chance we have of moving on**_

_**Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong**_

"I still remember it all, it was fun"

"me too but it is also bitter sweet"

"yeah.."

_**If the clouds don't clear**_

_**Then we'll rise above it, we'll rise above it**_

_**Heaven's gate is so near**_

_**Come walk with me through**_

_**Just like we used to, just like we used to**_

"I'm sorry I know this will sound so weird and selfish but can I kissed you for the last time."

"sure it would a pleasure."

Laxus cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately for the last time, Lucy on the other hand gripped his front shirt and pulled him closer. 'this will be the last, I hope the time stops' they both thought in unison.

_**Let's take it back**_

_**Before it all went wrong**_

They both let go of the kiss and embrace each other, for the last time..

_**Before the worst, before we met**_

_**Before our hearts decide**_

_**It's time to love again**_

_**Before too late, before too long**_

_**Let's try to take it back**_

_**Before it all went wrong**_

"is this good bye?"

"yes… g-goodbye… I – I wished the b-best f-for your happiness L-Lucy, I want you to move forward and forget about me."

"ok… I promise that I will move forward but I wont forget about you, you've been a part of my life.. maybe if I got an amnesia… I could forget about it all."

"don't ever think of getting into an accident or whatever you idiot… don't make me more worried… after graduation I will move to Europe, don't worry I will also move forward, Lucy… thanks for everything, I love you and goodbye."

"t-thanks f-for every… everything, Laxus.. I love you and goodbye."

_**Let's try to take it back**_

_**Before it all went wrong**_

Laxus leave her all alone in the library, after all he knew Jellal is already there eavesdropping… ' damn this vice pres… it's not good to eavesdrop, anyway I hope this brat could help her to ease the pain, but damn what the hell is he wearing' he thought to himself as he glance on the bluenette and finally walking away.

…

**Levy's Room (study date*)**

"oi Gajeel how did you get that answer!"

"eh it's too freaking hard I don't understand a bit of it! all I can see is a bunch of numbers"

"yeah we all hate math… you are good at every subjects except Math… I mean look it's just basic algebra"

"don't preach me like that.. you hated science and history right… you just love literature… but anyway you are just so smart, that you can pass the test with just listening to our sensei… the world is truly unfair"

"aww how cute.. did I just saw Gajeel pouted? How rare I hoped that I took a picture of it~"

"the hell I didn't pout! And stop teasing me, shrimp"

"oi this shrimp that you are calling is now angry so freaking answer those goddamn answer sheet, or I'll go out with jet and droy!"

"oi damn it! don't even try thinking about it, baka… ok you win I'll answer this fucking answer shit, I mean sheets… damn it ouch.. oi why the hell did you smack my head with that huge paper fan! What if I get more idiot like Natsu!"

"watch your language mister, now answer it and I'll cook something for you!"

"uhmmm y-yeah thanks…"

"aww gajeel's blushing… I know that you love me… you don't need to say it, baka!"

"I'm not b-blushing!"

"by the way tomorrow, Gaj…. Do you want to practice for our dance at PE our instructor would be definitely mad if we messed up… plus I don't want to get a low grade…"

"so what do you want to do, shrimp?" he smirked

"there is a dance studio near our school… let's practice there…"

"hmmm… ok fine but I don't want to see your friends their those two annoy me so much"

"jet and droy wouldn't be there, I promise… Gaj.. you look cute when you are jealous"

"?"

…

**Dinner with the family at Gray's House**

"oh~ erza-san~ you look cute in that dress.. Gray wear your freaking clothes"

"eh?! Ah! I'm sorry, but how about you mom! You are wearing your two piece!"

"at least I have a sexy body…"

"you shouldn't brag about it! wear some clothes!"

"ow~ my son is worried about me? how sweet"

"wear some clothes coz we have a visitor!"

"ow if it isn't erza~ well come to the family~ oh how about Jellal?" ultear said to her

"jellal and I… we are just friends…

"onee-san wear some freaking clothes! Not a one piece bathing suit!"

"erza let's go to my room for a while they will call us if the dinner is served…"

"have fun, erza just feel at home~"

"uhmm y-yeah…"

"I'm sorry my sister and mom are weird…"

"yeah I noticed that lyon your cousin and them as well as you has a habit of stripping and exhibiting your bodies…"

"really? I didn't notice…"

"because you are an idiot….anyway I wouldn't complain about it, due to your grades are all above average…"

"wow how rare for you to give me a compliment… by the way that dress suits you… it's kinda sexy.."

"oi wh-what the heck are you saying… and also wear your shirt!"

"eh? I have`my pants on… by the way I want a re-match on that rpg.. we didn't finish it coz Natsu called us right?"

"oh sure, but I bet you can't win…"

"let's see about that. Titania"

"by the way Gray, uhmm Let's practice our dance for our PE tomorrow at a dance studio near the school."

"but we are not partners… and I don't know if Juvia will"

"b-baka! Of course I will drag Jellal there… I – I want someone other there! I don't want us to be told as a lovers again!"

"but you two look great together… by the way I want to know who is the guy that you like Erza"

"w-why should I tell you!"

"just curious… ah!" Gray said bluntly… just then he grabbed his phone

"Who are you calling?" Erza asked as she took a glance on his phone, Gray raised an eyebrow and smirked

"curious? Wait she's picking up….. good evening… oh Juvia don't squeal over the phone… yeah uhmmm are you free after school?... no this is not a date… huh? please listen to me... don't squeal in delight… Juvia calm down… I am inviting you for a practice in a dance studio near our school… yeah I don't want a punishment or a low grade on a PE class coz that would be pathetic… yeah oh no… I should thank you… ok see you tomorrow, yeah good bye…" He said over the phone and sighed…

" Juvia?"

"why? got a problem? She's my partner after all…"

"… "

"anyway thanks for coming here erza… my mom is just like that but I think she likes you, and I guess my sister too. "

"what do you mean by that? "

"oh…. Who knows? "

…..

Natsu's POV

"nii-san… we will just call you for dinner ok?"

"hmmm? Yeah…"

I shut the door of my room…

Vice pres… kissed Lucy? Why the hell did he do it?! I didn't see that coming.. ugh… I want to punch Vice pres. Face! Damn him… I want her to see me as a man, not as a friend.. so why do I feel so freaking insecure? Damn it…

Kring…. Who the hell will call me at this hour?

"hello…"

"N-Natsu!"

"oh it's just you Lisanna, so what do you want?"

"eh~ uhmmm we need to practice for our PE class! Or sensei will be mad!"

"oh.. yeah yeah… how about tomorrow after class."

"ok~ I know a dance studio near the school…."

"ok…. Uhm is that all, Lisanna?"

"y –yeah, g-goodnight Natsu!"

"yeah good night Lisanna"

Hmmmm I wonder why she is stuttering?

…

The next day

4:30 a.m.

I woke up from my slumber... ok now I sound like count Dracula… damn I cried a lot yesterday…. Yesterday was so interesting yet… ok I should move on… I have my own life… I should live it to the fullest and enjoy it, like what laxus said… I should enjoy it…

'_Mystogan_ oh that guy… i Should punch him in the face… he stole a kiss from me after all and then he got the guts to asked me another one… damn but I got to say… he doesn't know how to kiss, it was so clumsy… wait could it be his first kiss?!' Lucy's face 'redden at the sudden realization…

Now the things between my weird in a good way friend will start to get awkward… damn…. Wait! His voice last night… he really sounds like vice pres. Plus the cologne that he used… could it be? No I guess I'm thinking too much… there is no way that Vice pres. And Mystogan is the same person, right?

She stood up from her bed and as she opened the door she saw Sting sleeping peacefully at the living room… 'oh this idiot… I'm glad that he is still sleeping'

Just then her phone rang. 'who the hell will call this so damn early…'

"hello this is Lucy how can I help you?"

"good morning _jeune femme_ or should I say _ma chere_~"

"uhmmm who the hell is this, if this is a prank call I swear I'll kick your freaking ass, it's so early damn you… look at the clock it's just 4: 35 a.m."

"_je suis desole, mon petit_… did I disturb your beauty sleep? _Mon cher" the voice of the man chuckled… his voice where low and husky to the point that it gives me goose bumps and shiver on my spine_

"monsieur… je suis desole but I'm so freaking pissed off right now… so adieu"

"_je comprends_… if you are angry… I never thought that my soon to be fiancée is this feisty."

"wha-what?! fiancée? Wait no way…" I said without thinking.. only few peoples know why phone number… due to my dad's influence… yeah I never even received a prank call… no freaking way… dad how could you do this to me… so he isn't kidding?!

" mon petit… I know that you just woke up, je suis desole… but I want to hear the voice of my soon to be fiancée, your father set up a date for us tonight, don't worry it's just the two us in a restaurant and I'm looking forward to it… don't be shock to see me there Mon cher… so adieu for now Lucy~" he said and hang up the phone oh my almighty kami-sama! Shit what the heck just happened… damn…. Sting is right damn it…

No way I'm not marrying a random guy… oh hell no this is war, dad… I'll embarrass you in front of him… just wait for it… now I need some help from my friends…

"hello erza! Good morning… by the way this an emergency…. Yeah… don't freak out yet but I need your help… huh? uh yeah I need some help about…. Teach me your ways on how I can scare off a my soon to be fiancé…. Hello?... oi don't yell on the phone, my ears hurt…. Yeah… let's meet up at lunch break… uhmmm yeah… please uhmm huh? yeah inform some of our girlfriends… huh? of course don't this to the guys… they would bombard my place if you did that… yeah I know…. I'm happy to have you guys as my friends thought you are all too protective… yeah oi erza don't say those lines… you make wanna cry… ok good bye see you later at school…" I hang up the phone… damn I need help for my awesome plan to ruin that freaking date… but first I need to get ready for school…

Be ready you whoever you bastard that claimed to be my future fiancé, I will make you hate me… and you will be the one begging to cancel our engagement…. Fufufu coz you sound like the type of person who loves fine and shy type ladies… you bastard French dude or whatever you are! you will see a different side of me!

Adieu to you monsieur!

Suddenly I stiffened when I felt a hand over my shoulder… I turned around to look up just to meet a pissed off sting, oh I forgot he is not a morning person

"Lucy who is the bastard that called you so early in the morning? And damn you are yelling over the phone"

"uhmmm actually…. My future fiancé." I nervously said to him, his eyes widen… oh this protective childhood friend of mine will definitely ruin my plan for tonight..

"no way… I will kill that guy" He said with narrowed eyes as he look at me, damn what should I do? ok I think I need some help from my cousin, Loke… I hope he would help me…

"please don't result into violence sting, I will go to that date. " I said to him… this will definitely be a long day… trouble is on my way…

…

4:35 a.m.

A maroon haired young man is sitting on his office with a pile of papers on his desk, just then his butler who is in his 50's went inside his office.

"monsieur you seemed really stress out, you can cancel your class today or your date with Mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia." He said in worry as he look at the young man in front of him, he took a closer look young master haven't sleep yet

"no… I would go there I don't want to miss seeing her. "

"yes but are you sure about that? You should see the doctor, you look paler than usual monsieur, handling this empire business, then going to the school just to see her, isn't that too much? You seem obsessed to the only Daughter Jude heartfilia"

"not really, she may not remember me, but I can still remember everything that she did to me… she change me plus I was so mean back then, she was my light that's why I am that desperate to be her fiancé, I don't want to lose her for the second time…"

"so you are really planning that? "

"yes, Sebastian, you know me… after all you have been serving our family for a very long time… don't worry I know that the Eucliffe's and Cheney's are going to oppose our engagements, and I won't hold back "

"if that is what you want Monsieur Aki von Noir, I will support you "

…..

**To be continued…**

Yeah I felt like this was just a filler… anyway… I hope you would like it and the next chapter I guess that it will be a little intense… confession and revelation is about to start, a confrontation waits for them and rivalry is about to commence.

**EPISODE 9: HATE ME NOW…**

Conflicts are about to start…..


End file.
